Legends of Love Part 2: Winning Love
by BlueberryMuffins76
Summary: The next in our Legends of Love miniseries. May be read independently. Captured by corsairs on the high seas, Cadoresa cannot avoid a certain man. Will hatred ever give way to love? Will she allow her anger to get the best of her? Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

_**Note: This is the next installment of my coauthored "Legends of Love" miniseries. This one can be read independently, so no worries if you have not read the first one. My coauthor once again has done a wonderful job with her characters, as always. Please read & leave us a review to let us know what you think; your thoughts are most appreciated!**_

* * *

 **Winning Love**

Two long days passed before Aragorn could sit down by his fire in peace to read. He picked up the large book, flipped to the page entitled 'Winning Love' and traced his mother's delicate handwriting. A small note was written underneath.

 _Dear Son,_

 _My father's father was a great man and I have often wished I could have talked with him as a child. But, do not let an old woman keep you from the story. Without further delay, here is the story of Galad Cadocson._

Aragorn sighed and turned the page to begin to reading.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Note: Please review! My coauthor & I honestly appreciate kind comments & constructive criticism!  
**_

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Captured!**

Galad leaned over the ship's rail, taking a much-needed respite from the dank, stinking hold where his work kept him. He was heading back to his duties when Captain Breha Throatslitter stepped out of his cabin. The corsair captain was not very tall but the width of his shoulders made up for it. He nodded at his latest addition to his crew before taking his appointed place in the chair. Galad hastened below deck, pacing up and down the narrow path between the rowers' benches, occasionally flicking a whip over the chained slave's heads. Underneath him lay another level, filled to the brim with slaves. The corsair ship was almost ready for market day; indeed, it was sailing for a Haradrim market. But Galad was not a pirate, and though he acted his part well he never hurt any slaves. He was a Ranger, on one of many long-lasting missions. He thought of his duties: to take service under a ship, meet another Ranger at the Market, and destroy the Market. He thanked his mother for her lessons in cutlass techniques and his father for teaching him many languages of Middle Earth. Joining the crew had been easy; gaining their trust was another thing. Now that he was in charge of slaves, his "time" to prove his "worth" would be decided on by the Captain. If the mission was successful, he would finish what his grandfather and father before him had started. Galad's mind snapped back into the present as cries from above jolted the crew into action. A Dol Amrothian merchant had been sighted.

Cadoresa basked in the salty air of Belfalas, the Great Sea, her eyes closed as she leaned on the railing of her father's merchant ship. Her raven locks floated gently in the breeze where they had long since been released from their combs. Her brother, Thandraug, stood beside her. "Nothing is better than the fresh sea air, don't you think?"

"I couldn't agree more!"

"And I am so excited about seeing more of the world! We've never been this far south before."

"That is because Father has been warned against the corsairs. They have plagued these waters for many years, a ruthless force."

"Thandraug, do you think we are safe?"

"You know one is never entirely safe on the sea, but I trust our father and his men know what they are doing. And you know I shall protect you with my life."  
Cadoresa gently hugged her older brother. "I know. Thank you."

Just then, a pirate ship was spotted. The man in the crow's nest sounded the alarm. "To arms!"

"Cadoresa, get below deck and hide yourself! Quickly!" Thandraug thrust his sister towards the hatch and she obeyed, quite frightened.

Galad felt the ship surge forward under the labor of the slaves urged forward with the whip. Drums beat out the rhythm for the oars and shouts from above increased the speed. There was a deafening crash as the two boats sided, the rattling of the grappling hooks and flash powder, used by the pirates to confuse the enemy, following quickly after. Hoarse cries sounded and then the clash of weapon against weapon. The slaves relaxed; their only feelings were hope and fear. Then all was quiet.

"Arg, Damian, gech yerself up there and see what's going on," the burly slave master spat.

Galad scrambled up to the deck. The wind blew the smoke from the flash powder away and he could see the scene clearly. A dead body, probably that of the captain, was being hauled up by a rope from a mast, joining the three others already there. Sailors lay dead on the slippery merchant's deck and others were being bound and led to the corsair ship. One of the bound men was a young one whose clothes indicated lordship. Pirates scurried up and down the decks of the merchant searching for goods and hiding passengers. Two corsairs came up holding a fighting girl whose dark eyes flashed with rage and horror.

"You! Damian! Take the slaves down!" Captain Breha shouted."

Cadoresa let out a deafening scream and fought against her captors with all her might. "Unhand me, you fiends!" she cried, but the pirates only laughed.

"Arg, matey, this one has spunk! She'll get us a pretty coin for her temper!" he sneered as he grabbed a lock of her hair and ran his fingers down the silky tresses.

Just then, Thandraug, who had already been restrained, caught her eye. "Sister, please, your struggles will only make things worse." His voice came out calm and reassuring, sending a silent message that he would do his best to make sure she came out of this unscathed.

Their oldest brother, Gwerraent, slew several corsairs prior to be captured. He had prepared the best he could as soon as the ship had been sighted. Glancing Cadoresa's way, he too tried to calm his spitfire sister. "Our brother is right. I suggest you stay calm and make the best of things. We will get out of this, some way or another."

His words were met with a stony glare. Gwerraent was seven years her senior and had never been close to either her or Thandraug. Instead, being only two years apart brought Cadoresa and Thandraug close together, thus while his words brought comfort, Gwerraent only angered her.

Galad's attention focused on the three speakers. They spoke Gondorian but their accents proved them Dol Amrothians like the others. Siblings, evidently. They would have to wait 'til Harad; the only escape from corsairs was death on a ship. First mate Abner One Eye tried to kiss the girl but Galad's whip butt met his lips instead of the girl's.

"Keep yer paws off her or it will be the other end of this for ye," Galad warned then added, "we needs her fresh and unspoiled for the market."  
Abner spat at him then sauntered off.

"Le' ge' move on, swine!" Galad shouted ,cracking his whip above their heads.

Stumbling as she was thrust forward, Cadoresa became more worried than ever. One corsair had saved her from the unwanted attention of another. While the idea of men vying for her hand was thrilling, she certainly did not want the attention of any pirate. Soon she found herself in the hold of the corsair ship. The sharp stench of unwashed bodies and raw sewage assaulted her nose, pushing all other thoughts aside. Being the children of a Gondorian lord in Dol Amroth, the three siblings had never been in such a foul place. Cadoresa would have been sick had she not experienced so much anger towards her captors. From that point on, she determined she would fight as hard as she could, despite the warnings of her brothers. They would not make a slave of her, especially not that vicious corsair who had his evil eye on her, nor the other one for that matter! She visibly shuddered when she thought of all the deeds he likely had on his mind.

Luckily for Cadoresa, her chains were located next to Thandraug. "What are they going to do with us?" her voice shook.

"We have just become slaves. I am sure they will take us far from our home and sell us to other people, unless they choose to put us to their own foul use."

"No! Thandraug, that one pirate took a fancy to me, and I'm frightened."

The young man wished he could comfort his sister, but he knew there was nothing he could do tied up in those chains. Whatever he did, he wouldn't lie and tell her everything would be fine. "I know, Cadoresa. I am sorry I couldn't protect you better."

"Thandraug, you and I both fought the best we could. There is nothing more either of us could have done. We both should have been more attentive to our surroundings, since we knew the pirates had been lurking about as of late."

He sighed, and the siblings settled down, rather uncomfortable in their foul surroundings but trying to make the best of things. At least they had each other. Gwerraent had been placed well on the other side of the ship, so neither brother nor sister knew where he was, nor he them.

Galad moved down the piles and slaves throwing hunks of black, worm infested bread. He stopped where the newest prisoners sat and begrudgingly threw more bread down at the girl's feet according to the first mate's orders.

Brother and sister exchanged a glance of silent communication. Thandraug picked up the bread and offered it to Cadoresa. "No!" she tried not to shriek, utterly abhorring the filthy object.

Thandraug hugged his sister. "I know. I wish there was more I could do for you. I'm sorry."  
"Like I said before, nothing is our fault. Please, eat all that filthy stuff they think is food, if you dare. I would rather starve!"  
The young man would not argue and ate all his share, then offered the extra pieces to anyone who needed more.

Galad moved through the slaves, snaking his whip in and out of the huddled groups. He held the lantern down and close to their faces. He had been ordered to gather three healthy young slaves to take the places of rowers who had died that night. Another man went with him, already dragging a youth. Galad nearly fell over one slave as he moved to the other side of the deck.

"This un." He pointed his helper towards a man some five and twenty winters, who happened to be Gwerraent. As one of the youngest and strongest, the corsairs had already witnessed his superb fighting skills and knew he would be splendid in his new positions.

Galad moved again as the corsair dragged the man up. He had reached the sailors and passengers of the recently captured merchant. There were several weather beaten sailors but the rower's Overseer had specifically wanted young ones. He lowered the lantern in the face of one of the young nobles.

"Take this un too," Galad ordered.

The pirate unlocked the young man's chains and bound him to the other two.

Cadoresa, completely broken, sobbed as Thandraug was taken from her side, her efforts to reach him futile as the evil corsairs dragged him away. "I love you, Thandraug. Please, fight for me as much as you can, just as I will fight for you."

Tears formed in his eyes as he realized he might never see his sister again, but he didn't have the heart to tell her. "I will try my best. Be brave. I think Gwerraent is somewhere near."

"Yes, I'm coming with you, Thandraug," the siblings started and detected their older brother's face in the lantern light. Now violently sobbing, Cadoresa helplessly watched her brothers being led into yet another section of the ship, utter despair settling upon her in a dark cloud from which she help little hope of escape.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Note: Please review! My coauthor & I honestly appreciate kind comments & constructive criticism!  
**_

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Wreck!**

Galad escorted the new rowers up into the rowing berth. The eldest he moved towards the back, the youth he moved beside an older rower, and finally he moved the younger brother to the front. The young man was level headed, he had noticed; it would do well to take him into confidence. He had dreaded trusting anyone with his secrets lest he be betrayed before the mission was over but he needed someone among the slaves. The Dol Amrothian was young but he would do – at the right time, of course. He climbed up to the open deck, breathing the fresh sea air, but everyone was strangely quiet and they stared towards the east. Following their gaze he saw the dark brewing clouds gathering rapidly and the far away roaring sounds. A storm. Looked like he would need someone after all. If the ship sunk in the squall or ran aground, he needed to get the slaves out of the holds. Chained together they would have no chance. Fingering his key, he ran back down into the rower's deck.

"Geet the oar's in! A storm's a comin'!" he yelled.

There was a banging and clattering as the oars were pulled in and clamped into place. Above the sounds of men lowering the sails, the scurry of panicked feet clattered above. The rowing slaves huddled together on their benches, except the young nobles who sat up straight, fear in their eyes but masked by their stern faces. The Overseer ran to the upper deck and Galad, seeing his chance, bent by the young noble.

"Do not look surprised," he whispered in Gondorian, "keep a stern face as if I was taunting you. There is a storm coming and if this ship sinks or runs aground every slave will drown."

The noble paled but listened on.

"I see you can keep your head so I'm giving you the master key." Galad twirled his whip around the noble's neck, dropping the key secretly. "You mustn't use this if we survive the storm without shipwrecking. If you do, thousands of lives will be lost. The Slave trade will continue and your dear sister will die or be sold."

The noble swallowed hard. Galad suddenly laughed.

"We will see! Ye will bow soon," he threatened in the Common Speech loudly.

Suddenly the ship rocked violently, sending the Overseer, who was just returning, scrambling for the wall. Galad swayed as the ship fell back into place and swung his whip arrogantly over the noble's head.

"Tis a bad un this time," the Overseer muttered rubbing his head.

"No, we haven't recovered from the last storm," Galad responded, casting his glance over to slaves.

* * *

Bile rose in Cadoresa's throat as the vessel rocked violently back and forth. She normally did not get seasick, but fear combined with the motion of the ship made her sick to her stomach. The stench of the hold and having no family near her did little to help matters.

* * *

Thandraug did not experience the seasickness his sister did but longed to be back by her side to protect her. It broke his heart that the corsairs treated her poorly, as they did all their captives, yet he could do nothing about it. Then the interesting pirate came and gave him the keys, changing fate entirely. The young Gondorian wondered why a corsair would want his slaves to escape. Could this man be something else? He had heard the Rangers sometimes would go on undercover missions. Perhaps he was one of them? Thandraug noticed this particular man never actually hurt the slaves but rather put on a big show of being tough and menacing. He sensed this pirate was different and truly cared about people deep down inside, whoever he may be.

Black clouds billowed and roared and the ship shook violently. Galad nearly lost his footing on the last wave. Suddenly there was a creaking as the ship's mast was decimated by a lightning strike. Shouts and screams filtered through the decks then a gut-wrenching tearing sound. Water poured into the lower deck and a jagged rock killed several slaves. Galad glanced at the damage: the slave deck was fast filling with water. Suddenly he jumped back into the rower's deck.  
"Now!" he shouted in Gondorian to the noble.

He then ran to the deck, where water poured over the sides and the panicked corsairs were jumping overboard holding pieces of slivered boards. Galad was nearly swept over the side as a wave washed the deck clean of any pirates. The Overseer came up but Galad took care of him with one sword stroke. Suddenly the ship shuddered and a wave pounded against the sinking ship. Galad grabbed a board just before he was washed off the ship and into the churning, hungry waters beneath.

Thandraug hurriedly unlocked his chains and proceeded to go along the rows, hurrying as fast as he could and instructing everyone to fight the corsairs with all their might. As soon as he was done, he ran to the next deck and unlocked all the chains there. Cadoresa was last and once free she embraced her older brother. "I missed you! Everything is so awful."

"I know. Listen, we have to fight against these corsairs, and this storm is horrible. Make your way to land, with or without Gwerraent and I."

Their oldest brother appeared and the two young men headed towards the deck. At that moment, the waves crashed over the ship and it began to break apart. Cadoresa screamed, as did the other women. "Everyone, find something to keep you afloat! It looks like we will be getting wet. Take off anything that will weigh you down too much." Suddenly level-headed, she tried to make sure all her companions would stay relatively safe as they prepared to be tossed into the ocean. Hardly before they knew it, the vessel broke completely apart and everyone was washed into the cold sea. All those from Dol Amroth knew how to swim and were quite proficient at it, thus they tried to help those who could not swim as well. The raging sea pushed, tugged, and thoroughly drenched everyone. It seemed to last forever, then finally when Cadoresa felt she had no strength, a stretch of sand met her feet and she realized she was on an island. As she lay there and coughed up water, she heard a noise near her. Turning her head, Thandraug smiled at her, then choked up more sea water.

After lying there a few minutes, they slowly got up and embraced. "Come, we must build a fire. I am so cold!" Her older brother took her hand and they attempted to find something with which to build a fire. However, everything was soaked from the storm and their efforts were rather fruitless. Finally, they huddled up together beside a tree. Both shivered uncontrollably. "Cadoresa, if anything happens to me, try to find Gwerraent. I know we were never close, but he will care for you," Thandraug stated through chattering teeth.

"Don't say that! We will be fine!" she assured him, although in actuality entirely uncertain of their fate.

* * *

How Galad wished that he had learned to swim now! The cold cruel waves crashed against him, dragging him into darkness. Then, he was tossed onto a beach! Quickly, he crawled far away so the waves could not reach him, then collapsed. Whirling darkness surrounded him.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Note: Please review! My coauthor & I honestly appreciate kind comments & constructive criticism!  
**_

* * *

 **Chapter 3 Shipwrecked...Together.**

A seagull hovered over the smooth silky water searching for food. He landed on the beach to pick at a crab but moved away. The scent of death was in the air and the gull moved off to investigate. But it was humans he found, and since they make for bad eating, the gull flew away.

Cadoresa still shivered, but Thandraug being near helped her considerably. Soon the sun gave out its first rays of light, making it easier to see the great desolation to which they had come. The air held a certain chill and smelled of dead fish and perhaps other carrion, as well as the tangy salt of the ocean. As they shivered, she noticed his breathing become less even. "Thandraug? Are you alright?" she shook him, but got no response. Soon, he stopped breathing altogether, and she realized her dear brother was dead. He had died trying to save her life. She clung to his body, sobbing hysterically. Now she was alone on an unknown island, cold, tired, hungry, and grieving.

* * *

The sun was up now, the birds singing, and Galad woke up with a dreadful headache. This had been his worst experience since that camel in Harad had bitten off a piece of his ear, then kicked him halfway across the desert. His clothing had dried a little and he stood up, blinking in the sunlight. Shaking the sand from his hair and wiping the blood off of his cut lip, he began to investigate the beach. He found a small keg of hardtack which was still dry. He rounded a corner and bent to examine a piece of driftwood when all of a sudden a rock whizzed by his head.

Cadoresa had finished her crying, then buried her brother the best she could. Gathering larger rocks to place on the grave helped to warm her up a bit, although her thick dress still felt damp. Unable to bear the thought of being near his lifeless body, she had wandered back towards the beach in hopes of finding more survivors. However, she saw one of the two corsairs she dreaded most. Unable to help herself, she had picked up a rock and thrown it at the evil man who had taken her brothers from her side and likely led to the death of Thandraug.

"If you dare come near me, I will kill you," she threatened, eyes wide and teeth practically bared at him. Picking up a large stone, she prepared to pelt him again if he made even the slightest move in her direction. That pirate was not going to get to her!

Galad raised his hands in a gesture of peace. "I am a friend," he said in Gondorian, "do not fear."

"Like I can believe a lie like that! Listen, I know what your evil intentions are, and I will have none of them. So I suggest you back off and leave me alone!" Her voice held a menacing tone in order that he would know she meant every single word. She failed to notice he used her native language, so great was her wrath towards him.

"I mean you no harm," Galad replied, losing his Umbarian accent and gaining his northern one back quickly. "Please understand me. Have you heard of Rangers?"

"Yes," she answered cautiously, still holding the stone in her hand. She was not about to trust some smelly corsair!

"I am one," he explained. "I am part of a group that is trying to destroy this slave trade. My name is Galad."

Cadoresa did not know what to think of this strange man. "That may very well be, or you could simply be a rather intelligent corsair who is trying to woo me into his wily scheme. Prove that you are truly a Ranger!" she challenged.

Galad grimaced. His clothes, papers, even his brass ring was lost in the storm. "Can you prove to me that you are Dol-Amrothian?" he shot back.

Unable to control herself any longer, she threw the rock at him as hard as she could. It hit his left shoulder as she turned and ran away down the beach, anger and grief threatening to overcome her. Dread washed over her as she realized she was alone in this world and had no idea how to survive on her own. Yes, she could cook some fish if she could get a fire going, but catching the creatures and building a heat source seemed impossible.

Galad winced as the rock slammed into his shoulder and staggered a few paces backwards. "Wait!" he shouted. He started to chase after her, almost falling on the piece driftwood that he was examining. "I'm sorry!" he called, trying to figure out what he was sorry for. "Please stop! We can figure this out! I will even give you my dagger!"

He was offering her a weapon? She halted and turned to look at him. "Place your dagger on the ground and walk back ten paces. Once it is in my hands, you may tell me what you have in mind. Do you have any other weapons I should know about?" Realizing her plight, the corsair might be her only hope for survival and finding Gwerraent.

"My knife," he answered, "but I need it." He placed the dagger on the ground and backed up. "Can we speak without violence?" he asked.

Cadoresa quickly grabbed the dagger, thoroughly enjoying its feel in her hand. For the first time, she realized how badly she had treated him. After all, he was human, even if corsairs could barely be labeled as such due to their violent and unsavory lifestyle. Taking a deep breath, she replied calmly, "I will try my best. But please, do not come any closer until we can work something out."

"Listen," Galad said. "We can both help each other. I know how to survive and I need some help knowing about this island. I need to get to Harad or my mission will fail and thousands of lives will be lost."

A huge sigh escaped her. "Alright. I suppose you are my only hope, since my brother just died. However, I am not sure exactly which island we are on. I am fairly certain it is the deserted one that civilized people would never land on. However, if we walk the shore as we talk I may be able to tell you more. I am sure you already figured out my father owned the merchant ship, and many times he would take me and my brothers with him while Mother stayed home." She continued to grip the dagger, still unsure that he harbored no vile intentions, still not quite believing his promise.

"Which one?" Galad asked, surprised at the news. "Was it the older one or the younger?" He walked slowly towards her, watching the dagger in her hand. If he hadn't been worried about his life, he would have noticed how beautiful the Dol Amrothian was.

She held the dagger up higher. "Stay where you are! How did you know about my brothers?" As much as she hated to admit it, she detected compassion in his voice and her fear of this man slowly dissipated, although she knew it would take time to trust him.

Galad stopped. _This was going to be a long day_. "When you were captured two of the young men called you sister. It was the younger one that I gave the key."

Eyes bulging in shock at his statement, she took a moment to speak. Tears filled her eyes as she remembered her brother did have the keys and unlocked her chains. "Thandraug was two years older than I am. He and I ended up on the same stretch of beach. I have not yet seen our oldest brother, Gwerraent. Did you really give Thandraug the keys? I did not even think about how he obtained them, I was so excited to be free and worried about the storm." As she spoke, she slowly lowered the dagger to a less threatening position.

"Was? I am truly sorry, milady. Yes I gave him the key; he seemed level-headed for one so young."

"That he was. Thank you. We were very close, since Gwerraent is seven years older than I am. I'm Cadoresa, by the way. You said you are Galad, right?" Maybe he was not a corsair; she did not think they could have that much compassion on anyone.

"Aye, I am Galad son of Cadoc. Now if you don't mind I'll catch us some breakfast if I can," Galad said.

"Please, by all means! I haven't eaten anything since before I was captured. But I think my brother would have survived had he not eaten that foul looking substance, which may have been bread at one time."

"It's amazing any of survived on that stuff," Galad grimaced.

"Can I do anything to help you?"

"Naught at the moment but don't freak out." He pulled his pants leg up and grabbed the knife strapped against his leg. After retrieving the driftwood from earlier he bound the knife handle to its end with a piece of cloth torn from his tunic. He carefully climbed up a rock that jutted out into deep water. He waited patiently before stabbing down into the water. Moments later he repeated the move then clambered down to the beach with two fine fish. "Now for a fire," he said, realizing the flint stone had been washed away.

"Thandraug and I tried to build a fire, but with everything so wet..." She cautiously drew closer to the man, ever wary of any move he might make towards her, even though he had been quite civil thus far.

"You wouldn't happen to have any flint? There may be dry wood further inland." He shouldered his makeshift spear and walked up the beach.

"No, or I would have used it before now. I'll look for some dry wood." Cadoresa bravely turned her back to him and went a short way into the woods. Finding a few dryer pieces, she carried them back to the beach.

Bending low, Galad searched the rocky ground at the foot of a low valley. Finally, when his hope was fading, a jagged flint stone peeped up from the ground. Taking it up he returned to the beach and soon lit the wood Cadoresa had found. The savory smell of fresh-caught fish filled the air.

An unladylike growl issued from Cadoresa's stomach and she blushed. "I am so hungry!" Taking a deep breath, she moved closer to him and offered her hand. "I promise not to hurt you again as long as you continue to be kind as you have been. I really should not have thrown those rocks at you. I'm sorry."

Galad took her hand and smiled, "Apology accepted. I promise not to crack a whip over your head again."

A strange sensation washed over her as she shook his hand, warm and strong, but she ignored whatever it was. Her lips turned up in a small grin, "I appreciate that!"

They settled beside each other and shared the fish. Fortunately there was a small stream nearby so they could wash down their meal. Then they walked down the beach, looking for signs of human life. After about half an hour, they finally spotted figures ahead on the beach.

"Galad, I see some people up ahead. If it is more slaves, they may not appreciate seeing you. Perhaps you should stay back and I could see if I can find my brother Gwerraent?" How she hated to admit that he had been so kind to her, and it was even worse to think she did not want him injured in a scuffle with former slaves. No, she couldn't let herself go there.

Galad nodded and slipped away. He grasped his knife, recently converted back from the spear head. It was the slaves, and they had two pirates. Even from the distance he could hear them.

"These vines will do as cords!"

"Hang them up!"

"You'll pay for all these scars!"

Cadoresa cautiously approached, dagger held tight in her hand. She called out so as not to frighten anyone. "Good day, survivors!"

They stared at her as she walked around, her gait regal and determined. Then she spotted a familiar dark head. "Gwerraent!" she cried happily and ran towards her brother. He turned and met her in a warm embrace. Clinging tightly to him, grief washed over her and they slowly sank down to the sand. "Gwerraent, I have terrible news..." she choked out.

He looked at her quizzically. "You are alive! That seems good news to me. But have you seen Thandraug? He has not come by here yet."

The tears fell hard as she clung to her only remaining brother. "That is what I need to tell you." She sobbed out the story while her oldest brother attempted to soothe her.

"You did all you could, and you still have me. Now first I need to convince these former slaves to allow the corsairs a fair trial, then we can go and meet your new friend."

Cadoresa glared at him. "He is not my friend. I simply had no one else to turn to in my utter desolation. In fact, he is one of the last people I ever expected to help me."

The two walked to where the slaves had captured the pirates, and after some time Gwerraent convinced them just to tie them up and not torture them while they formulated a better and more ethical plan.

Once that task was finished, Cadoresa led her brother to where she had left Galad. "We're back, and it should be safe for you to come out now, although we have a problem," she called.

Galad rose from the shadows near to the brother and sister, keeping his left hand concealed.  
"I have heard." His voice was strange and grim. "'Tis not the first time my life has been in danger. You should go before you are caught with me."

"No!" Gwerraent insisted. "You helped my sister. It is the least we can do to see that you will not be harmed. Perhaps we can convince the slaves that you are not one of the corsairs. Despite Cadoresa's misgivings, I feel you are trustworthy. However, I cannot guarantee your safety, as much as I wish I could."

Cadoresa clung tightly to her brother's arm, still a bit wary of Galad. Taking a deep breath, she agreed with her brother. "Gwerraent is right. You did help me, and even now you are more concerned with our safety than yours. I would feel terrible doing this, but perhaps we could raid some bodies of their clothes so you could at least look more like one of us?"

Galad listened in silence but was unconvinced. "Well then since you give your trust freely I must return the favor." He revealed his left hand, that still gripped his knife, and slipped the weapon back into its sheath. "That wouldn't do, even if my appearances change they will still know my face and voice. Forget me. I have lived in far less hospitable regions than this."

Cadoresa gasped as he revealed the knife. The nerve, and she was just starting to trust him too! Well, if he ever wanted her to fully trust him, he'd certainly have to prove his worth. Glaring pointedly at him, she hissed, "I would gladly forget you, if your cruel face wasn't already so deeply embedded into the darkest portals of my mind!" Flames blazed from her eyes as she turned and briskly strode away, leaving both men staring after her in shock.

Appalled at Cadoresa's outburst, Gwerraent turned to his companion. "I apologize for the dreadfully rude behavior of my sister. I know she and Thandraug were very close, pretty much best friends, and his death has taken its toll on her. She's normally sweet, albeit she can be rather exasperating at times, as all younger siblings are."

"There is no need. Death is a hard blow to all." Galad slipped into the small wood, his sea-stained tunic blending in well. Soon he was lost to sight.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Note: Please review! My coauthor & I honestly appreciate kind comments & constructive criticism!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Words and Wolves**

Gwerraent made his way back to the camp to figure out just how to help everyone survive on the island until they could find a way back home. He knew this island was completely deserted and hopes of a rescue were not high. First things first: the dead bodies had to be buried. He helped the stronger men take care of this sad task and let Cadoresa keep to herself, knowing she needed some private brooding and grieving time.

Once she had returned to the safety of the other former slaves, Cadoresa had wandered a short way into the woods. There she contemplated all the events thus far and curled up at the base of a tree, sobbing for the loss of her dear brother.

Galad's first priorities were scouting the island for threats and looking for a place to sleep. The former he found fairly quickly; there were wolf tracks leading to a dark cave. The latter took most of his day, but he secured a tree whose bows were low enough for him to swing up on, high enough that wolves could not reach him, and close enough to other trees for him to climb from branch to branch. It was growing near evening and he decided to venture out to the water again to find food.

The former slaves banded together and each group was assigned certain duties. Some took care of building several fires, while others gathered wood. Still more were instructed to find food, and once Cadoresa returned she was put in that group because she still had Galad's dagger.

Gwerraent was put in charge of everyone, being the most kingly type of them all, and the leadership suited him just fine.

Once it was dark and everyone had been fed and warmed, they settled down in their makeshift shelters for the night. A watch would be kept just in case more corsairs survived and attempted to harm them.

As they sat in the dark, Gwerraent quietly addressed his sister, his tone firm. "Cadoresa, I know you are grieving over our brother. However, I am greatly ashamed of your actions and words today."

She would have replied had she not felt his pointed glare. "I instantly felt Galad was to be trusted, and both you and I know that if Thandraug trusted him, and Galad trusted Thandraug, he must be trustworthy. If you ever see him again, you owe him an apology."

Now it was her turn to burn holes in her brother's head. "Gwerraent, I despise the man! He's so rude and he might have killed you, even though I told him that Thandraug died, and he knew you were my only sibling left."

"I don't care if you despise him! He is still human and you owe him an apology, whether you like him or not. What would mother think if she saw you now, playing the part of a spoiled brat?"

He received a sharp slap on his cheek. "I refuse to apologize to that…that pirate!" she shrieked. Then she rushed away into the dark, furious with her brother.

Galad waited on the rock and searched the warm waters for a fish. He stabbed down and was rewarded with a fine fish. Footsteps – no, someone was running. Galad flattened himself out on the rock; it was too late to run back to the woods, and he hoped that he would not be spotted.

The last rays of the sun gave off just enough light for Cadoresa to make out a prostrate form on a rock as she madly dashed off. Slowing down, she eased out her dagger and slowed to a stop. "Who goes there?" she cautiously called.

 _Wargs and goblins! It's the girl!_ Galad thought. He hadn't dealt with women like her before, where one didn't know whether she was to shake hands or throw stones. He had not seen his mother act thus and the village girls only sweet talked, though some liked friendly duels. He again found himself wishing he could swim. Maybe drowning would be easier than revealing himself to her…Well she had promised not to throw stones…but he had given her his dagger. Galad found himself wondering if she could throw it and how good her aim was. _Shame on you,_ he reprimanded himself, _72 and hiding from a girl._ He would have never heard the end of it from his mother. Slowly he raised up, "Hello, milady."

"You!" she spat. "Will I ever be rid of you? Gwerraent said I should apologize to you, but I am not going to because I am not in least bit sorry. Why did I ever promise not to hurt you? Trust me, if any of the other slaves find you, I will not come to your aid. I will thank you for the dagger, though. You don't mind if I keep it, do you?"

"Since we are stuck on the same, small island with little hope of rescue, I don't think you will," Galad mused, slowly edging towards the forest. "I don't mind as long as it doesn't find its way into my back."

"Seriously? Even though I completely despise you, I certainly would never stab you in the back. I don't understand why you had that knife in your hand when you knew my brother would be joining me."

"I am sorry," he apologized, glancing at the woods again. Well, at least she wouldn't kill him. "As I have said, this is not the first time I have been hunted. It is folly to go weaponless when someone who has every right to hate you meets with you. I have been too close to death and I do not wish to return. The Wild teaches a man many things."

Cadoresa was about to spout off another hateful reply when footsteps sounded in the sand.

Gwerraent cautiously approached, worried about his sister being alone in the dark, even if she could defend herself for a few minutes on her own. "Cadoresa? Are you there?"

 _Great._ With an angry sigh, she responded, "Yes, I'm here. What do you want?"

"Is Galad with you?"

"Unfortunately."

He slowly approached his sister and gently turned her to face him. "Look at me, Cadoresa. I heard your angry voice from several hundred yards away. I know your heart is broken over the loss of our brother, and I wish I could heal you. That does not give you an excuse to treat this man so badly when he has been nothing but kind to you. Now I want you to sit here and cool off for a few minutes – quietly, mind you – and then apologize." He could feel her icy stare boring into his face but resisted her as she fought against him. "I will physically hold you down here until you can calm down. You had better listen to me, Cadoresa!"

"Fine." She knew better than to keep arguing with her eldest brother and allowed him to gently push her into a sitting position on the ground. He settled beside her and took her arm, attempting to offer a comforting presence. Upon just sitting there a few minutes, she finally started to cool off and Gwerraent could tell her breathing had steadied and become more normal. He gently squeezed her hand.

"Galad, I am sorry. Gwerraent is right. No one should be treated this badly." It hurt just to let that small apology out!

Galad nodded, "You are forgiven. I apologize for my distrustfulness." It was then that he noticed the dying light. "You must get back to your camp," he insisted hastily. "Keep the fires high and keep to the trees." He backed away until he disappeared into the woods making for his tree.

Gwerraent gently led his sister back to the relative safety of the camp. He placed his arm around her shoulders. "I'm proud of you for apologizing. I know that took a lot out of you. Thandraug would be proud as well."

"Yes, it did. But you are right; he would want that."

They settled down for the night, desperately hoping a ship would arrive the next day. The ladies had mostly separate shelters from the men, so Cadoresa ended up a few lodgings away from her brother nearer to the wooded area. Everyone slept peacefully until the middle of the night, then an eerie cry rose up. "What was that?" all the women asked, suddenly experiencing more fear.

"Wolves," Cadoresa replied and drew out her dagger, although rather unsure how to use it against a wolf. Suddenly, a huge gray head appeared and leaped at some of the females, who promptly screamed, alerting the men. Chaos ensued, everyone running this way and that, attempting to ward off the wolves with fire and what few weapons they had. Then Cadoresa found herself further away from the others, battling a wolf one-on-one.

Galad had spent the afternoon preparing sharpened stakes, so when he returned he bound these up in the darkness. The dark cries of the wolves haunted the woods, taking any sleep from his mind. Grabbing his bundle and knife, the ranger swung through the trees 'til he reached the encampment. The beasts' wild eyes glinted in the firelight, snarls and growls issuing as they attacked. The women were screaming and running towards the fires and the men were searching for weapons. A lone figure was fighting a wolf, not a wise decision, for the figure's back was open and exposed. Yelling, Galad launched into the wolf pack, swinging a stake and knife.

Cadoresa was so involved trying to kill the wolf with her dagger that she failed to notice the new figure on the scene, not to mention all the others going this way and that. The wolf kept on lunging at her and she could never get in a good stab, try as she may. Although she had had some lessons in swordsmanship, she was not nearly as skilled as her brother and consequently unpracticed, making it hard to defeat her foe.

Galad threw his stake into the wolf attacking the figure. Men's shouts sounded over the wolves and the slaves, swinging rough clubs of wood, charged. Galad fell as a wolf sprang on him. Quickly he wrapped his arm over his neck as the wolf bit down. Using his right arm he buried the knife, once, twice, into the wolf, yet it still clung to his arm. At last it rolled over dead and Galad panted for breath, laying still on the ground.

When the stake implanted itself in the wolf, Cadoresa and the creature were both quite surprised. However, she recovered quickly enough to finish off the beast. _Where did that come from?_

By that time the men had been able to hold the wolves off and the rest of the pack ran away howling, wishing for some easier prey. Now it was time to see to the wounded. Looking around, Cadoresa noticed a prone figure on the ground a few yards away and approached to see if she could help. "Are you injured?"

 _Again, why did fate throw her at him so often_? "I'm fine," he grunted, "Just my arm." He pushed himself up and leaned against a tree, catching his breath and planning to dash back into shelter.

 _Fabulous. My day couldn't possibly get worse!_ As much as she hated to even be near him, she couldn't just let him run off bleeding all over the place. "Wait a minute! Get over here and let me wrap it up for you. Even a Ranger can't possibly bind his own arm. And although I really don't like you, I cannot allow you to go off and bleed to death. My family would be ashamed of me."

"Not very well," Galad admitted. He grimaced when she touched his arm. Was that a look of concern? It was at that moment that he admitted to himself – finally – that she was very beautiful. The moon crept out from behind the clouds and he found himself entranced. "I'm alright," he sharply inhaled, "I've had worse."

"No! You will allow me to bind your wound or I will knock you out. If you cooperate with me I'll have you fixed up in no time, before someone else discovers you or another wolf attacks." The man was as stubborn as she was! "If you will just turn around for a moment...I promise I am not going to stab you. Or throw rocks at you, or anything else to harm you." This time, her tone took on the gentlest quality it had yet in his presence.

"Alright," he said, obeying.

The arm was gashed where the wolf had taken hold and slow drops of blood trickled down.

Cadoresa quickly slipped off one of her inner petticoats and cleaned her dagger, then used it to tear the skirt into strips. "Alright, hold out your arm a bit." She gently wrapped the fabric around his injured arm and tied it off. "There. Is that too tight?" For some reason, she found herself wishing she could continue to hold onto his arm, his biceps and triceps strongly toned from years of hard work. _What am I thinking? I despise this man!_

"No," he replied. "Thank you." With that he faded into the shadows and disappeared.

"You're welcome..." she called to his retreating figure.

He managed to climb his tree and soon fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

_**While I don't normally answer your reviews on here, I decided to go ahead & do it!**_

 _ **ccgaylord: Cadoresa is definitely a spitfire! She was way, way too much fun to write! :)**_

 _ **A/N: Once again, comments & constructive criticism are much appreciated!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 5: "Please don't tell me I have a body to bury"**

Cadoresa proceeded to help others who had been injured. After a couple of hours, she finally got the chance to return to bed and slept well into the morning, utterly exhausted after the night's events.

Gwerraent did not get much sleep that night, what with helping the injured and keeping watch for any returning wolves. Thankfully no one saw any more. If they were going to stay on the island for any length of time, they would have to figure out a better way to guard against the foul creatures.

The morning came too quickly. After painfully climbing out of the tree, Galad spent the morning exploring. He discovered many healing plants and accidently stumbled upon a drove of wild pigs. He found himself wondering why such an island was deserted.

Once everyone awakened, Gwerraent sought out his sister to make sure she was ok. He spotted her raven hair and walked towards her. "Cadoresa, are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Thankfully someone helped me kill the lone wolf I fought."

The young man smiled. "Good." Then he noticed some tiny blood droplets on her skirt. "You told me you are fine! Why is there blood on your skirt?"

She looked down and realized what must have happened. "It's not my blood."

"Well, whose is it then? The wolf's?"

"No, I believe it's Galad's."

"What? Please don't tell me I have a body to bury." He looked deeply into his sister's eyes.

"Please, Gwerraent, it is not like that. I did not harm him. A wolf bit his arm pretty badly and I simply bound his wound."

"Really? Yet you hate the man?"

"Yes. I am not sure why I did it, but you are right that he has been nothing but kind to me. Come to think of it, he is probably the one who helped me kill that wolf!"

The siblings hugged. "Sister, you never cease to amaze me. Thandraug would be proud of you, as am I. I hope if you ever see Galad again you can rid yourself of your anger and learn more ways to show him kindness."

"We shall see. Although I still hope I never see him again. Why did it have to be Thandraug who died, instead of me? He and Galad would have gotten along splendidly."

"I really don't know. But I am glad you are here, even if we have never been close. I owe you an apology for not being a better big brother to you."

"You are seven years older than me! Of course our friends would all be different ages, you being older and all. We'd have different interests even if we were closer in age like Thandraug and I, simply because you are male and I'm female. I forgive you. I have been a terrible, annoying little sister!"

They shared a good laugh then returned to their duties, a new and kinder relationship budding between them as they clung to each other, the only family they had on this deserted island.

Upon a thorough search of the island, Gwerraent and his crew located a shallow cave and set up camp from there. The women and youngest people were allowed the furthest reaches so they would be safest, and some men were ordered to stay outside the camp keeping watch. They worked out a system where each person had their duties in order to help the others survive, such as gathering firewood and fishing. They too discovered the wild hogs and Gwerraent, with a couple of other young men his age, killed three and roasted them. It proved to be a delicious meal after surviving mostly on fish.

Cadoresa helped in every way and pondered that fateful night of the wolf attack. Galad had almost been pleasant to be around, as much as she hated to admit it. Even more shocking, she sincerely hoped his wolf bite would not become infected.

* * *

Galad carved a rough map of the island on a flat slab of bark. He kept his eye on the slaves as they made homes out of the caves. The wolves continued their attacks but he did not go to their aid every night. His arm healed fairly well and only a scar remained. One day he was examining a sweet smelling herb.

Cadoresa was gathering more firewood when she spotted Galad. They had not seen each other since the wolf attack. "Good day," she called, unsure why she even bothered to speak to such a provoking man.

"Greetings, milady," Galad said, rising. "What brings you so far into the woods today?"

"I'm gathering firewood, or should say attempting to. How is your arm?"

"It is very good now, thanks to your bandaging it. How are you adapting to this island life?"

She sighed. "I suppose well enough. I am becoming friends with many former slaves, yet at the same time everything is much different without Thandraug here. We were always close." Tears shone in her eyes as his death yet again wreaked havoc in her soul. She really needed to visit the graveside, along with Gwerraent, and the sooner the better.

"Death is a hard blow," Galad sympathized, walking closer. He remembered Zadin, who had died in an orc attack. They had been close friends. Galad shook his head clearing the unpleasant memories. "It helps to think of all the good times."

"Yes, it does. Gwerraent and I plan to visit his grave soon. Would you," she paused and took a deep breath, then rushed out, "like to join us?" She had no idea why she even thought or asked that, but somehow it felt appropriate at the time.

"I would be honored." He followed Cadoresa, only stopping to pick an orange flower.

"Thank you. Does tomorrow sound alright? I would like to get some flowers for him and am afraid by the time all that is done it will be too late to go today."

"Yes, the wolves will be out soon. Farewell, milady."

"Goodbye! Gwerraent and I will meet you here tomorrow morning." Cadoresa caught herself waving to him as she started to return to the caves.

The night passed uneventfully for the wolves had gorged themselves on hogs. Galad made his way his way down to the meeting place and settled in the shadows where he could see without being seen.

Once Cadoresa returned to the shelter and dropped off the firewood, she located her brother. "Gwerraent, let's go to Thandraug's grave tomorrow."

"Yes, we need to do this, for your sake as well as mine."

"Also, Galad is coming."

"Really? What brought this about? I thought you despised him!" His eyes widened as she revealed their tag-along.

She smiled. "Yes, I thought I did too. I have no idea why I asked him, or even why he agreed to come. All the same, we cannot go back on my word now. Perhaps it is because I know Thandraug would like that."

"Yes, I believe he would. I am certainly glad you and that Ranger are no longer at odds with each other. I must admit I worried you would try to kill him, and he would let you."

She sniffed. "Really? I would never kill anyone, unless my life completely depended upon it. And you were right, he has been quite kind to both of us. Perhaps I should give him more of a chance."

"Yes, you should. Something else you also need to do is go to sleep!"

"Alright. Goodnight!" Cadoresa hugged her brother, then entered the cave. She settled down and slept peacefully through the night.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Once again, comments & constructive criticism are much appreciated! In plain English: if you read this, we would really appreciate a review! No need to review every chapter; just please let us know what you think so we can write better!  
**_

* * *

 **Chapter 6: When good times come, wolves are sure to follow.**

The next morning, Gwerraent took Cadoresa's arm and she led him into the forest near to the place she had met Galad. She stopped to pick a colorful bouquet of flowers along the way.

Galad watched as the two made their way to him. The cold morning air aggravated his chest and breathing was slightly painful.

"Good morning!" Gwerraent greeted and shook the Ranger's hand. "Are you ready? I have no idea where we are going, and Cadoresa cannot quite recall where."

"She found me on the Eastern end of the island, but I'm not sure where she was before." Galad determined to find some peppermint leaves on the way to ease his breathing.

"I really hadn't traveled that far before I threw that rock at you. And I truly am sorry for that."

"I hold no grudge," Galad assured. "You are forgiven. Shall we be off?"

"Yes," brother and sister spoke as one. The need to apologize yet again stirred in Cadoresa's heart, but she resisted. The man said he forgave her; now she needed to forgive herself. Thus she had much to ponder as the trio headed off towards the eastern side of the island, chatting pleasantly along the way. Soon they approached the east shore. Cadoresa looked around. "This is where I met you, Galad, right?"

"Yes. A little to the right though." He sucked in the sharp aroma of the peppermint. His breathing eased and he hurried to catch up with her as she ran into the wood and slightly North.

Soon Cadoresa located the rocks she had carefully placed on Thandraug's grave. She knelt beside them and gently laid the flowers down, tears softly flowing down her cheeks. "I miss you, Thandraug, so very much. Gwerraent has taken good care of me. You don't have to worry. And Galad is here with us; I learned he's a Ranger and gave you the keys so we could escape. I wish you were here..." Her voice became too choked with emotion to continue, and Gwerraent placed his arm around her shoulders as a silent gesture of love and support, his own eyes gleaming with tears. The memory of his death stung sharply as it returned in violent waves. Her heart felt as though it would break in two yet again facing the reality that she would never see her dear brother again.

Gwerraent struggled with his own emotions, regretting that he had not been a better brother and that their sister had been the only one with him at the time of his death. In fact, this was the first time he truly experienced the reality of the situation, and while his heart hurt for himself, it also reached out to Cadoresa because he knew how close they had been.

Galad watched sadly as the brother and sister grieved. His own parents' deaths came back.

Her tears now coming in heart-wrenching sobs, Cadoresa turned and embraced her remaining brother, who simply held her and rubbed her back, his chin resting on her head. After several minutes she calmed and stood up, tears slowly subsiding. "I miss him so much. It hurts, desperately!" she choked out, sounding more sad than angry.

Awkwardly Galad laid a comforting hand on Cadoresa's shoulder. "He died honorably and not in vain. He reminds me of a friend from long ago who now lies under the ash tree in the bend in my homeland."

A bit startled by his kind gesture, Cadoresa turned to face him, tears staining her cheeks. "I'm so sorry, Galad." Strangely enough, his hand felt warm and strong and she did not mind that he had extended more kindness her way.

Gwerraent watched the exchange from a short distance away and smiled. Then he walked back to them. "Come, I think we have had enough sadness for one day. Galad, how about we have a little swimming contest? It was great fun back in Dol Amroth."

Galad colored when the challenge was made. He cleared his throat. Why didn't he listen to his mother and learn? "I'm afraid I can't swim," he admitted.

The siblings stared at him, shock radiating from their faces. "However did you make it to the island, and why did the corsairs take on a recruit who couldn't swim?" Cadoresa asked, curious.

"I don't know how I survived. It should be your brother standing here alive, not me. Most of the corsairs can't swim as well," Galad explained.

"Really? Father always made sure that those on his merchant ships knew how to swim, just in case. And I really think Thandraug died mostly from whatever that stuff he was that he ate. I never even touched it, did you, Gwerraent?"

"No. I gave mine to some of the other slaves because I knew I had had a few more good meals than they had in a long time."

Cadoresa whispered in her brother's ear, then turned to Galad. "Would you like to learn to swim? It truly is great fun, although the ocean makes for a bit rough learning."

"I wouldn't mind that," Galad smiled.

They made their way to the beach. The sun was up and its warm rays warmed the sand beneath their feet.

"I think I will stay close to the shores today, since I don't have my swimming clothes. But it will be fun watching you two! I am glad you came, Galad." Surprisingly, she truly meant those last words.

"I am as well, milady," Galad said. He looked to Gwerraent for instructions then glanced back at Cadoresa.

She smiled and waved her hand at him. "Go on. Gwerraent will take good care of you. And I'll be here on the shores."

The siblings were already barefoot, having kicked off their shoes when they were shipwrecked in order to keep from being waterlogged. Cadoresa carefully pulled her skirts up to her knees and walked into the warm waves.

Gwerraent plunged in. "First I think you should just get a feel for the water." He patiently instructed the Ranger on the basics of swimming, enjoying himself immensely. Life had been too serious ever since they landed on the island, and it was good to be able to kick back and relax.

The day passed quickly, full of laughter and merriment, something Galad had not experienced in many years. The full weight of the slave trade fell off of his shoulders and he became younger, it seemed. The water was warm and for the first time it seemed inviting rather than menacing. The sun was fading in the West as the trio watched the waves crash against the yellow sand of the beach.  
"I want to thank you for inviting me today," Galad acknowledged. "I haven't had this much fun…in 10 years at the least."

The siblings smiled. "You're welcome. We'll have to do this again sometime."

Gwerraent spoke up. "If we are ever rescued from this island, you are welcome to visit us in Dol Amroth. The younger people get together like this quite often and it's always great fun."

Cadoresa playfully punched her brother's arm. "Yes, it is fun. Especially when all the young women would gather around you and Thandraug, then pretend to drown just so you two had to rescue them!"

His cheeks colored. "Why did you have to go and mention that?"

She retained a cheeky grin on her face. "I suppose we should get back, since the wolves like to come out at night."

Galad laughed at the sibling's teasing. Suddenly a faint noise caught his attention. He turned towards the forest, peering into the darkness. "Yes we should go," he agreed, feeling for his knife.  
The noises grew louder, crackling and growling issuing from the forest.  
"Run!"

Cadoresa whipped out her dagger, hiked up her skirts and followed Galad. Gwerraent had raided a knife from a dead corsair and whipped it out, guarding his sister's back protectively.

"The other way! The other way!" Galad shouted, realizing that Cadoresa was following him into the fray.  
A dark wolf jumped out in front of Galad, snarling and snapping. The Ranger rushed forward, driving the knife into the beast's neck as he dodged its leap.

Gwerraent and Cadoresa both fought with the wolves, slashing their knives this way and that. A wolf grabbed hold of her leg with its sharp teeth and she cried out in pain, then stabbed the beast. The scent of her blood caused more wolves to snarl in her direction, and Gwerraent made his way to her side, helping her stand while fighting off more wolves.

"Get in the trees!" Galad twisted a wolf's head back and drove his knife into its skull.

Since the battle looked quite dire if they didn't get to safety, Gwerraent practically dragged Cadoresa to the forest and helped her up into a tree, then followed behind her. He also tried to keep an eye out for Galad.

Cadoresa scrambled farther up into the branches, her leg throbbing where the wolf had bitten a small chunk out of it.

Galad swung around and made a dash for the trees. He didn't make it to Gwerraent and Cadoresa's tree, only managing to climb up before a wolf could catch him.

Once settled into the branches, Gwerraent looked up at his sister, who sat just a few feet above his head. "Are you alright?"

"I could be better. My leg hurts, but I will have it bandaged soon." She had torn off a strip of petticoat while the men were occupied and already busied herself with tying it around her leg the best she could. It proved to be quite challenging to try to balance on the branch and using both hands to bind her injury. "Where is Galad? Is he alright and are you?"

"I am fine," he answered, concern for her tinting his voice.

"I am here," Galad called. "Can you climb? If we can get through the trees we can get to shelter."

"I'm not sure. I never climbed trees much as a little girl..."

"Come on, Cadoresa, please try. Is your leg bandaged tight enough?" Gwerraent was even more worried about his sister now.

"I think it is for now, but I will need more bandages once it's possible. I will try to climb..." Already the cloth she'd tied around her leg was soaked through with blood, and she knew the wolves would likely smell it and follow them. If she fell, she shuddered to think what would happen.

"She's hurt?" Galad made his way to the siblings. Cadoresa's leg was soaked in blood. "Stay here," Galad ordered. "I'll bring a brand from my fire." He climbed through the trees as quickly as possible. The rustling underneath proved that some of the wolves were following. It would be difficult to get the brand from his fire. Suddenly Galad dropped out of the trees, startling the three wolves long enough to grab the torch and swing back into the trees. He made his way back, blowing on the flare to keep it hot. "Get back!" he shouted before setting the brush under the tree on fire.

The siblings gladly retreated, Cadoresa favoring her wounded leg. "What is he doing?" she whispered to her brother, who had moved beside her and had an arm wrapped tightly around her shoulders.

"He's helping us escape the wolves so I can get you back to camp and care for your leg. Come on, I'll help you get to the next tree. Be very careful." The concern that filled both men's voices warmed her heart and gave her the courage and strength to make her way through the branches.

It was a good thing that the tree he set on fire was set apart from the wood and that the wind was nonexistent. Galad swung back into the trees as men's voices filled the air.

Gwerraent assisted his sister to the camp, dropping from the trees as soon as he was sure they would be safe from the wolves. Cadoresa could barely stand on her own, so he picked her up and carried her the rest of the way. Once settled into the caves, he took a look at her leg. "That wolf bit you pretty well. Do you have some more fabric to wrap it with?"

Face pale from blood loss, she carefully stripped off some more from her petticoat, and some other women offered their cleanest portions. Then Gwerraent tightly wrapped up her leg. "That's the best I can do. I'm sorry."

"Thank you! I really need to rest now..." her weak voice trailed off and she slumped over.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Once again, comments & constructive criticism are much appreciated! In plain English: if you read this, we would really appreciate a review! No need to review every chapter; just please let us know what you think so we can write better!  
**_

 _ **And I just want to mention the title of this chapter totally cracks me up! My coauthor is so ingenius...**_

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Grouch**

Galad slipped away from the former slaves and began to search the forest floor for comfrey, using a crude torch. After locating it he made his way to the caves, staying close in the shadows. He found Gwerraent and Cadoresa's inlet and knelt by the woman's prone form illuminated by the fire. Silently he unwrapped her leg and examined the wound. Then he tore up the comfrey and made a paste out of it and hot water. He rebound her leg with cool leaves bound with a cloth then, as quietly as he came, he left. On his way out of the caves a woman collided with him. She blinked twice before screaming, "Help! Help! A corsair!" Cursing under his breath, Galad bolted for the cave mouth.

Gwerraent noticed the interaction and detained the woman with a firm hand on her arm. "Ma'am, what seems to be the trouble?"

"I just saw one of those corsairs! I thought we had killed them all, or least had them tied up. But there was one just now!"

"Please, ma'am, I think you are seeing things. Perhaps it was only one of the men here." He didn't want to lie but knew the truth would get Galad in huge trouble.

"No, I am positive it was a corsair! He took off after I ran into him."

By this time many men had gathered around them and listened to the interaction, exchanging worried glances back and forth.

"Fine, we can make a search party for him in the morning, and I shall lead it." He only hoped he could warn Galad in time for him to safely hide himself somewhere. "We already have sentries posted to keep an eye out for wolves, so I shall make sure they keep watch for this pirate as well. Now I suggest those not on duty go back to the caves and get some sleep. We shall search come morning."

The former slaves reluctantly made their way back inside, trusting Gwerraent's leadership. After checking with the guards, he returned to Cadoresa's side. He checked her leg and didn't see any blood soaking through her bandages. He figured she was on the mend. She even seemed to be sleeping fairly peacefully. After checking her forehead for fever, he settled down nearby, hoping she would awaken come morning.

Galad made his way back to his tree, but not without having to knock a sentry to the ground. The next morning he tucked his knife into its sheath and started for the edge of the woods facing the caves.

Gwerraent spent a restless night worrying both about Cadoresa and Galad. As the sun shone its first pale pink rays of early dawn, he heard a faint groan. Getting up, he scrambled to his sister's side and she blinked up at him. "Morning!"

"Good morning! Are you feeling alright?" His voice practically dripped with concern, and if Cadoresa hadn't been exhausted and if her leg didn't throb, she would have slapped him.

"How do you think I'm feeling? You expect me to tell you I'm fabulous, never been better? My leg hurts like crazy, but I'm pretty sure I will be fine."

He smiled. "I see you are becoming your same grouchy self!"

She carefully sat up and gently slugged his shoulder. "Oh, go pick on someone else!"

"Actually, I do need to step out for a minute. Will you be fine here?"

"Yes, go on," she shooed him away, annoyed yet also touched by his concern.

Gwerraent made his way outside to the forest where he thought Galad might be. "Galad? Are you here?" he called, his voice hardly more than a whisper.

"I am here. Is your sister well?" Galad saw the uneasy look on Gwerraent's face. "They know I'm here. Who wouldn't? I frightened a woman an attacked a guard. They will be on the hunt soon."

"Cadoresa woke up very grouchy, which means she's on the mend. Thank you for tending her. Yes, I know about your incident and came to warn you. Is there anything I can do to help? I insisted they wait until morning because of the wolves, but I'm not sure I can keep them from hunting you. My sister owes her life to you and I don't want to see you injured." Gwerraent's voice was filled with concern.

"There is nothing you need do to help me," Galad smiled. "Search parties are quite easily evaded if one knows what they're doing."

"And I'm sure you do. Be careful." With that Gwerraent headed back to the caves, sincerely hoping the men would never even catch a glimpse of the Ranger. He knew Galad and Cadoresa belonged together and anxiously awaited the day when fate would finally be on their side.

Then it was time to organize the search parties. "Alright, men, I need you to pair up and go in every direction, leaving at least four men here to keep an eye on the women." The former slaves rallied to him and quickly set to work. Gwerraent chose to stay behind, not only to keep an eye on his sister, but also because he couldn't bear the thought of capturing Galad. He peaked back into his inlet and noticed Cadoresa was awake.

"How's my grumpy sister now?" he teased.

She once again playfully slugged his shoulder. "I told you I will be fine. Have you seen Galad? Is he alright?"

Her brother smiled to himself. The couple most certainly had fallen in love! "I saw him this morning and he's fine. He's been worried about you, but I told him you woke up pretty grouchy."

"You didn't!" She gasped, then glared and stuck out her tongue as he chuckled.

"Cadoresa, he's already seen you at your very worst, so I highly doubt anything I say can sway his opinions of you one way or the other. And I must go back out now. Try to get some more rest."

"I will. Thanks." They gave each other a quick embrace and Gwerraent returned to his post. He didn't have the heart to tell her about the manhunt going on and dreaded her reaction if she ever found out.

* * *

Galad watched the slaves cut through the forest searching for signs of life. Gwerraent would owe him a brand to start his fire again; it was now buried under a scattering of dirt and leaves. The searchers started his way so the Ranger slipped into the shadows to the right.

* * *

Gwerraent sighed as he took his post. Yet he knew the others would never believe or understand about Galad. The searchers had already disappeared, fanning out in all different directions. He told them to search until dark, then find safety from the wolves and report back in the morning. If necessary he would allow them to continue the manhunt a few more days in order to help them believe that they had thoroughly combed the island.

Unfortunately, the news could not be kept from Cadoresa. She overheard some of the women talking while she tried to rest and grilled her brother the second he stepped inside. "Gwerraent, why didn't you tell me Galad had run into someone and they were searching for him?" she accused.

"I didn't want to worry you," was his lame reply, to which he received an angry glare. "Galad wouldn't want you worrying about him either. He's a Ranger and can take care of himself."

"Well, you could have at least told me what was going on. Did you help him find a place to hide?"

"No. He knows his way around this island like the back of his hand. He will be much better off without me tagging along and making it easier for everyone else to find him."

"Alright, if you are absolutely sure. You know, after we got back here last night and I laid down, I had a dream he came in here and wrapped up my leg, using some kind of plant. It was strange, but then my leg felt much better when I woke up this morning." She calmed surprisingly quickly, now that her grief over Thandraug had dulled considerably.

"That sounds like a good dream!" Gwerraent smiled, not about to share that it was true.


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: Once again, comments & constructive criticism are much appreciated! In plain English: if you read this, we would really appreciate a review! No need to review every chapter; just please let us know what you think so we can write better!  
**_

* * *

 **Chapter 8: A Ship! A Ship!**

Three days later, Cadoresa was pretty much back to her usual self, although her leg would still hurt her for some time until it had a chance to fully heal.

The manhunt had continued for three days and the men were satisfied they had looked in every corner of the small island. They would remain a bit wary for the next week, most likely, but Gwerraent hoped their nerves would settle soon.

Three days living off berries brought back some unpleasant memories of desert escapades for Galad. But the searching stopped and even the memory of the strange corsair faded. Another long month passed and still no rescue came.

They had been on the island over two months. Neither Gwerraent nor Cadoresa had seen Galad since the events following their visit to Thandraug's grave. However, they still enjoyed going to the beachside from time to time. Today, Cadoresa and Gwerraent waded in the water as they recalled fond memories of doing the same thing with their father and Thandraug.

Then, Cadoresa spotted something on the horizon. "Gwerraent, look over there," she pointed. "Is that what I think it is?"

He looked then cried out, "A ship! We are rescued!" Then he realized they could not yet tell who manned the ship; it could be some of their own people, or another vessel full of corsairs. "Quickly! We mustn't let them see us until we know if they are friend or foe." He grabbed her hand and they took off into the tree line, panting from a mixture of excitement and fear.

* * *

Not one but two ships circled one another. Captain Amrod of Dol Amroth and Captain Heartslicer of Umbar circumnavigated each other, defying the other's strengths and weaknesses. Captain Amrod paced his deck, his knuckles white and his hand scored from gripping his sword.

"Sir!"

The call interrupted his flow of strategies. "Yes?" he snapped.

"Sir, there is an island to the West."

"An island," Amrod muttered. "Perfect."

"Sir?"

"Steer for the island."

"Yes sir!"

* * *

Soon both the ships came into view and Gwerraent's eyes widened. "Back to the caves! Quickly! We must warn everyone!" He once again grabbed Cadoresa's hand and hurried her off to the caves. They were panting by the time the got there, but he was able to choke out, "Two ships, likely one corsair and one friendly, are headed our way. Men, you need to gather your arms together, and women, stay here in the caves. Perhaps our comrades can rescue us if the pirates don't get to them first."

The women gasped and huddle together while the men set to work strategizing. Cadoresa made sure her dagger was close at hand, just in case. "Do you really think there's a chance we could be rescued?"

"Perhaps. We shall have to wait and see. You should know firsthand how vicious corsairs are." Gwerraent calmly answered his sister, glad for a break in the monotony of island life.

Cadoresa hugged him and whispered in his ear, "Do you think Galad will be ok?"

Her brother bit back a smile. "He will be fine. Quit worrying about him. You need to worry about yourself and these other women."

"Alright." They both set back to work, unsure what the ships would bring.

* * *

Captain Amrod frowned. The corsair vessel was pulling back retreating. He contemplated chasing after the black ship, but his craft needed repairs and water. The island was inviting. He sighed. Night was not far away; they would anchor in the bay then explore tomorrow.

Several scouts were posted in pairs in strategic parts of the island. They oncoming darkness made it impossible to tell whether the anchored ship was friend or foe.

Dawn came, and with its rays the scouts figured out the ship waved a flag from Dol Amroth. They brought the news back to camp.

Cadoresa hugged Gwerraent. "Dol Amroth! Home! Can we go see if they can help us right now?"

"I suppose it will be less threatening if we have a woman with us. Anyone have a white piece of fabric we can use?"

A woman quickly offered a large strip of petticoat, which he hurriedly tied to a stick. He then selected another two men and they headed out to hail the ship. He waved their makeshift white flag as they approached, calling out, "Ahoy the ship!"

"Sir! People are coming to the boat!"

Captain Amrod yawned and ordered a boat to be lowered. He himself went ashore.

Gwerraent and his companions let the captain come to them. "Captain Amrod, is that you, you old seadog?" Gwerraent greeted, pleasantly surprised to see someone he knew.

"Gwerraent!" Amrod cried, "We thought you and your siblings were dead or slaves."

The siblings gave their old friend a hearty handshake and explained what had happened. "Do you think once your ship is repaired you could take us and our companions back to Dol Amroth? There are about 40 of us altogether."

Amrod let out a slow whistle. "It will be a tight fit. We were chasing a corsair vessel but we can detour."

Cadoresa and the two men went back to the caves and told everyone about the ship. It took a few days for the ship to be repaired and the former slaves spent that time helping them restock the supplies the best they could. The corsairs gave them a few minor struggles but then decided they could do better elsewhere and left them alone.

~~~Meanwhile~~~~

The pirate ship limped into the bay on the opposite side of the bay. Here was Galad's chance. He hated leaving without saying goodbye but such was life. Galad broke his cover and started for the ship.

At last, the siblings were headed back home to Dol Amroth. This time, Cadoresa stood on the deck with Gwerraent at her side, relishing in the crisp, salty air which tumbled her hair about her face. "I've missed this, yet it's just not the same."

"I know." He placed his arm around her shoulders and she snuggled next to him, tears forming in her eyes. "Mother will be devastated when she learns the truth."

"Yes, but she still has us."

"I know." The stood there in silence for a while longer, then headed back to their bunks.


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: Once again, comments & constructive criticism are much appreciated! In plain English: if you read this, we would really appreciate a review! No need to review every chapter; just please let us know what you think so we can write better! ~grovels on knees & begs~  
**_

* * *

 **Chapter 9: In the Slave Markets  
**

Galad joined the corsairs with little trouble, especially when he showed the tattoo on his left upper arm that marked all pirates, a flipped C flanked by a sword and a torch. The voyage was uneventful, leaving the Ranger to contemplate whether he would be too late to stop the notorious slave trade. Two months later, the black ship docked at the Haradrim Port and unloaded its despicable cargo. Stealthily, Galad snuck away from the ship and hired a desert horse. The long ride was horribly different from the ship's familiar roll and it dealt a painful blow to his body. In the evening, he came upon a stretch of rolling sand, upon which was pitched a goat's hide tent and a small pen with a shaggy horse. A man, dressed in the long robes of the Haradrim, sat in front of the tent sharpening a scimitar with a worn rock.

"You're late," the man growled. "As usual."

"I was shipwrecked, Talston," Galad explained.

"That all the excuse you have?" replied the man unbelievingly.

"You don't believe me!" Galad exclaimed in mock horror.

"Last time it was a camel giving you five broken ribs," Talston grinned, looking up at Galad.

"That was legitimate!" Galad grumbled, rubbing subconsciously the healed-over ribs.

"Well you got back just in time," Talston drawled. "The biggest auction is day after tomorrow. We can destroy it."

"In two days?" Galad asked doubtfully.

"You question my planning?" Talston chided. "I've spent three months plotting this, waiting on you."

"It should be perfect then," Galad responded, flopping down on a mat stretched across the sand.

Talston snorted and the whetstone sung against his steel blade.

"When do we start?" Galad queried.

"Tomorrow at dawn," Talston informed.

"I am going to sleep then," Galad yawned, getting up. He walked over to the tent and stumbled into his bedroll. Who knew what would happen tomorrow?

* * *

"You are crazy." Galad's eyes shot daggers at Talston, who was wrapped head to toe in robes of a light blue, then turned his glare towards the two camels kneeling in the sand.

"It is what we must go into the city on," Talston directed. "It is what our disguises require."

"I am not getting on that beast," Galad protested.

"You will have to," Talston countered. "Besides, you missed planning this mission."

"I don't care! I am not getting any closer to that…that thing!"

"Well then I will drag you the whole way behind one and saving these helpless slaves will be out of the question," Talston screeched.

Galad lowered his head in defeat, but still refused to step one pace closer to the camel.

Talston frowned at him and huffed in anger. "This is a different animal, Galad. It's not the one that kicked you so hard."

Still wary, Galad growled and went to mount the animal, his crimson robes flying behind him. Both of the Rangers had dyed their skin to match the natives, although they both had tanned a deep brown already. The camel spat and Galad jumped backwards, much to the amusement of his companion. Scowling, he mounted the camel and the beast heaved to its feet. They were off!

* * *

"Who am I, again?" Galad asked, as the two Rangers in disguise entered the desert city of Rashaan.

"Hidar, slave trader of the Ugrat Desert. You own over 2,000 slaves and you have a sizeable harem and lots of children," Talston informed.

"I really just needed those first two things," Galad grimaced.

"You're welcome. Now hush," Talston droned.

The streets were lined with brightly colored tents and delicious smells wafted through the air. Sellers shouted offers at passersby and women offered up their goods to strangers on horseback or camels. Pastries made with figs or raisins covered with a thin light bread were being fried in pots of oil over small fires. Savory spices wafted into the morning breeze that flitted through the palm trees. Voices choked the streets as well as the animals and people and for once Galad was glad that he was atop the tall-backed camel. Already streams of people flowed down to the harbor to watch or participate in the slave market. But today was special. Two ambassadors of Umbar and two emissaries of Harad were meeting to discuss the use of a River for shipping and the usage of the Haradrim to raid Gondor. If the two Umbarians were killed, it would cause such a rift between the two nations that the slave trade would be abolished. Especially since they were going to drug the two Harad Diplomats while dressed in Umbarian clothing. Galad looked at Talston and he nodded. They turned their camels to a side street a plodded down the dark alley.

* * *

"Done," Galad said as the Haradrim slumped over unconscious. "Now back into our robes."

Talston nodded in agreement, wiping his forehead with a gloved hand. His opponent had been tougher since the Haradrim had discovered them. Taking the necessary items, the two Rangers left the Haradrim Ambassadors' apartments.

* * *

"It pains me to see these poor people driven like cattle to be sold or killed," Talston whispered in his assumed Haradrim garb.

"All will be over with soon," Galad answered.

They watched in horror as men, women, and children were being whipped into a tent, chains and shackles around their wrists, ankles, and throats. The cruel taskmasters hit them mercilessly with whip and spear butt. Galad turned away and silently swore that he would avenge these people, and the people he had kept in the ship. His thoughts turned to Cadoresa, Gwerraent, and the rest of the prisoners probably now home if he had judged the second ship to be Dol Amrothian correctly. No, he mustn't let his mind wander; they needed to set these poor people free.

* * *

"So thus you see the need for open access to the waterways in order to attain food," the Umbarian droned.

Galad fought a yawn and did his best to keep his head upright and alert-looking, but the longer the Umbarian spokesman talked, the harder it became. Talston's voice broke through the hazy fog of sleepiness.

"I'm afraid that won't do. Our people need that food. We have plans of our own…brother."

The signal word to begin. Galad was soon on his feet, the weariness gone, and had a knife to the nearest Umbarian's throat. Talston already had his dagger at the spokesman's chest.

"Now order all your men out of here," Talston growled. "Get into your nasty little ships and sail straight home."

"What about our pay?" the Umbarian squeaked,

"You get none. Leave each and every slave here, and consider yourselves grateful to leave here with your skins still intact," Talston snarled.

"You will hear from Umbar soon enough," the spokesman said, bravely enough. "We will not let you backstabbers go unpunished."

"Save your talk," Talston hissed. "Now, brother."

Galad took a deep breath and sighed. He hated doing this, but Talston had assured him the plan wouldn't work without it. Quickly he slid the blade across the Umbarian's throat, a tall cruel-eyed man, letting his life blood spill on the floor. The spokesman looked on with horror, his pudgy face growing green.

"Now git!" Talston yelled.

The spokesman scurried down the stairs muttering something about thieves and Galad cleaned his dagger on the side of his robes. Talston looked at Galad's disdainful face and sighed.

"We needed him to believe us," Talston explained. "Death does that. Besides, this is one of those overseers that they talk about on corsair ships as being the most cruel to their prisoners."

"Yes, you told me," Galad complained. "Now let's get this over with. To the Slave Pens?"

"To the Slave Pens."

* * *

Talston had used the time that Galad was stuck on the island to gain influence among the slaves. He had appointed several rebels to break out on his order, which would come today. The Slave Pens held the good, stronger slaves in the front in cleaner quarters, and the less favored slaves in the back in stinking pens.

Galad waited in the shadows as Talston visited his men and gave them the key. Already fuss was being made about "murder" and the Umbarians being cheated. Talston had better hurry.

One hour later, they walked down the streets in Haradrim warrior costume, with robes wrapping them from head to foot and long, curved scimitars hanging from their sides. Yells coming from the Slave Pens around the corner alerted Talston and Galad to the breaking out. Drawing their scimitars, they rushed down the street to help the slaves.

* * *

"All you need is a tempting amount of money," Talston said, pushing the Haradrim down.

"I see. Your plan works like magic," Galad responded sarcastically.

Moments earlier, an unsuspecting weapons dealer was pulling a cart of crudely made weapons to be "delivered to Sir Graum" for the use of teaching some of his younger men how to fight. What surprise the trade had found when slaves stormed his wagon, taking off with all his goods. Screeching "Attack!", he ran off to another part of the town. The guards were soon overpowered and the reinforcements had not been summoned yet. Triumphantly the slaves made it down to the docks to free their fellow men, women, and children ready to be sold.

* * *

Galad looked out in amazement as the Umbarian ships began to sail away. Rumors had started to spread that the Umbarians had raided the market, procured all the gold, and taken off in their ships to leave the slave revolt to the Haradrim. Soldiers were starting to form in the streets above. They needed to rally the eager slaves into fighting groups in order to escape in the Haradrim long boats, rarely used but close to shore. Calling to his bands, he formed them into compact lines.

Hours later, fierce fighting had exhausted both the Rangers and their followers. Many had wanted death over reimprisonment. Galad decapitated a Haradrim soldier while Talston struggled with another. The guerilla-style street fighting had taken care of most of the soldiers, but there were still troupes which could wreak much havoc among the slaves if they tried to escape now. Galad motioned to his troop and the snuck down a street to ambush a coming battalion of Haradrim.

He hadn't meant to sneeze, but how could he help it when the smoke of the burning buildings on the deck had gotten to his lungs and he was already wheezing. The sneeze was purely unpredictable. But nonetheless the Haradrim were alerted. Now Galad and his group were fighting for their lives. They were outnumbered three to one and the sortie was getting desperate. Suddenly, much to the relief of the slaves, Talston's horn blew a short blast. The rest of the slaves rushed upon the last of the Haradrim slaying them speedily. Hearty cheers rang among the slaves and the two Rangers as they trooped down the longboats, and from there, home.

* * *

"I do believe this is farewell, brother," Talston said slowly.

The older Ranger was taking his horse and riding back to Arnor, while Galad would be guiding the rest of the mounts down to the nearest Haradrim village and selling them. Then he would find a ship back to the city of Dol Amroth to seek his island companions.

"Thank you for rescuing us back there," Galad smiled.

"You know where to find me if you are ever in need again," Talston informed.

With that the Ranger mounted his shaggy horse and loped down into the sandy deserts of Harad. Galad watched him leave, then pulled the reins of his own Harad horse and trotted down the coast.

* * *

Once he sold the good steed, Galad spent a week in the town's inn before the ship docked. Another week passed before they were to sail. His Haradrim robes cast aside, he strode up the gangplank with civil-looking Amrothian clothes. The sailors were busy around the tall mast and they were off! The sea breath filled his eager lungs as he leaned over the bow. It was good to be at sea again.

* * *

"Are you sure, Damon?" the Captain questioned.

"Positive," Damon assured. "He was one of the bloody corsairs on island. About killed one woman when she caught him sneaking into camp."

"Give them the order to detain him," the Captain ordered his first mate. "We will not suffer a pirate to sneak into our fortress."

* * *

Galad was pacing the deck when three burly sailors surrounded him. One of them had chains in his two thick hands.

"What is the meaning of this?" Galad asked sharply.

"It means this!" one of the sailors shouted.

Despite his struggles they soon had him trussed up and in the darkest corner of the ship. He was a prisoner, headed for the cells of Dol Amroth, to be hung after a trial of a biased judge. With all he had experienced, this was the worst.

* * *

"Murderer!"

"Pirate!"

"Animal!"

The shouts rang out from either side of him as two sailors escorted him down the streets of Dol Amroth. The sailors' vigilance was lacking, however, for he had a blackening eye and several broken ribs where he had fallen to the merciless kicks. From the corner of his eye, he caught a glance of a young nobleman running through the crowd. Could it be?

"Human trafficker!"

Galad forgot his last thought as a heavy object hit him in the head and he blacked out.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Warning: This chapter is rated M, just in case!**_

 _ **Note: Just so you all know, this is one of my favorite chapters! :)**_

 _ **A/N: If you read this, we would really appreciate a review! No need to review every chapter; just please let us know what you think so we can write better!  
**_

* * *

 **Chapter 10:** **A Confession**

"Cadoresa, I just found out Galad is here but imprisoned for kidnapping, human trafficking, and mostly murder!" Gwerraent burst into the house, startling both his sister and mother.

"What? Why? He's a Ranger, not a corsair!" For the first time, the young woman realized she really liked the man she once professed to hate. He was honorable like her brothers, a true gentleman.

"You and I know that, but one of our shipmates thinks otherwise. He has charged him with murder."

"No!" Gasping, her hand flew to her chest.

"Come. I will take you to see him." Gwerraent knew they needed to be together in this tragic turn of events. Besides, he thought the two would go well together and was interested to see where their relationship would take them once Galad was out of prison. He had discussed it privately with his mother and she heartily agreed with him, trusting his judgement on a man's character.

"Is that alright with you, Mother?"

"Yes, go right ahead. But first, I think you should take him some food or something. Although we are not cruel in our prisons, I daresay the food is not that good." Mother and daughter walked to the kitchen and quickly packed a small basket full of both a variety of breads, meats, cheese, as well as some deserts. "There. Now run along. Just don't stay too long!" The older woman smiled, hoping desperately that the relationship between the unlikely pair could eventually lead to something more.

Brother and sister walked to the prison arm in arm. Two guards met them. "What is your business here?"

"We request to see a new prisoner you have, someone who claims to be a Ranger and goes by the name Galad. He was accused of being a corsair." Gwerraent glanced at Cadoresa, warning her to let him do most of the talking.

"You sir, are welcome, but we do not allow women in the prison. It is too dangerous for them, especially with one who has kidnapped women for less than admirable purposes, and perhaps murdered them."

The guard's words were met by a glare that bore an icy hole into his soul. "Excuse me, everyone in your prison is behind bars, and I will be outside of the bars. Galad would never even dream of doing such a thing! It is perfectly safe and I demand you let me in at once!"

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but we cannot allow you inside." The guard was firm, but Cadoresa was determined.

"Fine, I shall address the prince regent himself on this matter." She turned to walk away, but was stopped when the guard spoke again.

"No, please don't do that! Fine, we will make an exception, but only this once, mind you." The guard could sense he would get nowhere with this unreasonable woman and decided it would be better to let her have her own way; he didn't really believe the man was dangerous anyway, and her brother seemed the type to stay close by.

"Thank you!" She once again grabbed Gwerraent's arm and the two were allowed inside and led to Galad's cell. Her brother winked at her behind the guard's back, both in amusement and approval of her spitfire ways, reminding him of when he first witnessed her interactions with Galad.

The Ranger spoke when the guard finally left. "Thank you for coming." He held out his hands between the bars, and Cadoresa hesitated but then unwrapped herself from Gwerraent, set her basket down, and took his warm, strong hands. Gwerraent silently went back to chat with the guard, trying to buy his sister some private time with her man.

Galad moved awkwardly because his hands and feet had both been shackled. Cadoresa could see some bruises through his already torn clothing, and one eye was turning an ugly shade of purple with green and a tinge of yellow.

"Well, how have you been, milady?"

"I'm still adjusting to life here. It is so different after our two months on the island." Then she realized something: the man never used her name! "Galad, please, you may call me Cadoresa. You don't have to constantly refer to me as your lady." As soon as the words slipped out she regretted them. She certainly was not his lady, nor did she ever plan to be. Why did things sometimes come out so wrong?

He smiled. "If that is what you wish, my-I mean Cadoresa!"

Her name had never sounded more beautiful in her ears. "Tell me, are they treating you well?" Concern filled her voice and she could hardly bear the thought of her own people mistreating him. Shackling a man so heavily did not seem the way to treat anyone, even if they were convinced as she once was that he lived as an evil corsair.

"Yes. I get three meals a day, have a cot, and two blankets. I have certainly been through far worse."

As she looked him over, she noticed his left sleeve had been torn almost completely off, revealing his tattoo. "What is that on your arm?" she inquired.

"It's just a corsair marking," Galad remarked.

"Wait, you mean an actual tattoo?" she practically squealed, peering closer at his muscular arm.

"All two month corsairs get them," he explained uncomfortably. "Though I wouldn't recommend it. The needle and thread running through one's arm isn't pleasant."

"How awful! You are so strong and brave. May I touch it?" Her eyes glimmered with fascination.

"If you wish…"

She gently reached through the bars and traced her index finger along the lines. "Does it hurt you at all?"

"Not now," he assured. "It's all healed up."

Suddenly, the atmosphere changed between them. They stared into each other's eyes, taking in their features as if for the very first time. Sinking to the ground, their fingers intertwined. Galad wished he could take her into his arms and wrap her in a warm embrace, but his chains and prison bars made that impossible. Their faces were a mere two inches apart and his brown eyes sparkled and held a warm glow, despite his one black eye.

Words could not do the moment justice, so as Galad studied her face, sapphire blue eyes gazing longingly at him, he noticed her full lips, so enticing. He found himself drawn to them, like opposite ends of a magnet. Feeling the same attraction, Cadoresa moved towards him and their lips met through the bars in a passionate kiss. She moaned softly as his mouth pressed against hers, warm and gentle, an unspoken gesture of the love for her he just now realized. Her lips yielded against his, soft and silky smooth, tasting faintly of the blueberry muffins she had eaten prior to her visit. At last she drew back but retained holding onto his hands, looking once again into his ruggedly handsome face.

Finally he spoke, his voice low and husky with emotion. "I love you, Cadoresa. Would you do me the honor of truly being my lady?"

Happy tears shone in her eyes. "Are you asking what I think you are?"

"Yes, my love, I want you to marry me. I love you!" He cupped her cheek, his hand gentle on her face. In turn she placed her hand on his firmly toned and muscled chest, soaking up his strength through his tattered shirt.

"I do believe I love you as well. Yes, if you truly wish it, I would be glad to marry you!"

He smiled and drew her closer for another kiss. He certainly wished he wasn't confined and could give her a proper caress, but there would be time enough for that later. Once again she melted against him, almost forgetting the bars that separated them. He drew back and realized something. "Should I ask Gwerraent's permission, since your father is no longer with us?"

Her smile faded to a frown as she pondered the question. "I suppose you should, although I am quite old enough to decide who I marry without anyone's permission. But first, don't you think we'd better figure out how to get you out of here?"

"All the same, I would feel better if I asked him. And I have been in worse jambs than this. " Just then, Gwerraent returned with the guard.

"Your time is up, ma'am."

"Please, just a few more minutes?"

The man sighed, dreading another showdown with the woman. "Alright. But only a few!"

"Thank you!"

The Ranger spoke. "Gwerraent, may I have your permission to wed Cadoresa? I love her."

The younger man grinned and shook his hand. "Of course! I have been awaiting this day since we were on the island together! You have my permission, blessing, and congratulations." He then turned to his sister and hugged her. "I'm dreadfully sorry, but you must give Galad his food and then we have to leave."

"Oh, I had practically forgotten about it!" Since the basket was too big to fit through the bars, she handed the assortment of nourishment through to him one at a time. "Here. Goodbye, my love. We will try to get you out of here soon!"

"I know. Be careful, sweet one." He squeezed her hand one last time, hoping to assure her that everything would work out, even if he himself had no idea if being set free would even be possible.

With that Gwerraent gently tugged her away and they returned home.

* * *

Galad shook his head and sat down. He felt lightheaded and his heart felt like bursting with joy. The chains felt lighter and his bruises less painful. She had said yes! The healer interrupted his thoughts and he winced as his broken ribs were bound and the worst of the desert dirt scrubbed off him. Some peppermint was left to ease his breathing. He closed his eyes in slumber; tomorrow was the first trial and he needed his rest.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Note: Just so you all know, this is one of my favorite chapters! :)**_

 _ **A/N: If you read this, we would really appreciate a review! No need to review every chapter; just please let us know what you think so we can write better!  
**_

 _ **Dear Guest: Thank you for your review! Cadoresa is definitely a firebrand! She was incredibly fun to write. And yes, I know everything may seem a bit soon, but I'm not really sure how else the story would have worked. The next installment will be much better so everyone stay tuned for that! (It will be a while though!)**_

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Trial & Temper**

Finally, they came to the meadow where the trial would take place. Gwerraent led Cadoresa to a higher spot that would allow her to see better. Standing on her tiptoes, she looked above the crowd and finally spotted Galad. Her heart hurt to see him there, shackles on both ankles and wrists, his clothing looking quite worn and dirty. A mist formed in her eyes and Gwerraent slipped his arm around her shoulders. "He'll be fine."

"Seeing him like this, I'm not confident about that at all. And look at how bloodthirsty everyone else is! They want him to be executed, I just know it."

"Don't even go there! Just wait and see what happens. True love has a habit of finding its way, even in the darkest times."

Cadoresa would have said more but the judge ordered silence. The trial had begun!

* * *

Galad held his head up, staring nervously at the crowd. Many things would have to be revealed in order to save his neck that he would have preferred kept secret.

"Bring the criminal forth." the judge droned.

Galad was pushed forward roughly.

"Your name?"

"Galad son of Cadoc."

"Age?"

"72 years."

The crowd gasped and soon murmurs spread like wildfires.

* * *

"What!?" Cadoresa shrieked. "He's that old?" Her eyes bulged in shock.

Gwerraent smiled. "Remember, he's a Ranger, apparently a true Dúnedain at that. They live longer than us; I think to about 150 or so."

"Oh yes, I had forgotten. I was scared for a minute there!"

Her brother had a hard time containing his guffaw. "Don't worry about it! You love him and he loves you. That's all that matters."

* * *

"You claim to be of Dúnedain descent?" the judge asked.

"I know I am a Dúnedain." Galad responded.

"Liar!" shouted a man from the crowd.

"Silence!" the judge boomed.

The endless stream of questions continued through the afternoon.

"My companion and I were freeing a slave market."

"We have heard no news of this."

"News does not travel fast."

"Yet you travel fast. This court is ended for the day. Take the prisoner back to his cell."

* * *

Cadoresa's hand flew to her dagger when that sorry excuse of a man yelled at her beloved. Thankfully she couldn't identify the man, or else things would not have been pretty. Pushing her way through the crowd, she marched up to the judge, a determined look on her face. "Sir, I ask that you release your prisoner into my custody. I can assure you he has done no harm. In fact, my brother and I were amongst some of the slaves the corsairs captured. Galad never laid a hand on anyone and proved himself quite helpful when we were stranded on the island. I will come here and stand as a witness if need be. But you must release him to me!" Her eyes blazed with anger and passion, threatening to bore holes through the judge's head.

"I'm afraid we cannot, miss. This man is either a liar or he's mad. He has killed many people and would not hesitate to do so again if it meant freedom."

"I'll be fine, Cadoresa," Galad said softly.

Cadoresa sent an adoring glance the Ranger's way before turning back to the judge. She met his serious eyes with a cold glare and whipped out her dagger, thrusting it in his face and holding it about an inch from his nose. "You will release him, or else I shall have to march you down to the prince regent himself! Galad hasn't killed any of our people. He would never harm one of us, only our enemies such as orcs and corsairs. And as for being crazy, I can assure you he is about the sanest person in the world! If he's mad, it's only because he's madly in love with me, as I am with him. Would I seriously fall for a measly pirate? I think not!"

She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around to see Gwerraent scowling her way, looking way too much like her father for her to be comfortable. Turning back to the judge, she continued her fiery gaze, still holding the dagger in his face and not caring that she could be sent to prison for that.

Some of the guards seized Cadoresa from behind and dragged her away from the judge.

"You are hereby banished from this court," he ordered, brushing his clothes and seemingly unfazed at having his life threatened.

Galad tried to turn to see his love as he was led away but the guard knocked him over the head, turning his attention back on the road leading to the prison.

"No!" Cadoresa shrieked and fought the guards. "How dare you! I'll tell the prince regent the first chance I get!" She continued screaming as the guards dragged her away, Gwerraent following at a safe distance. He would have found the situation almost humorous, but he knew his sister truly meant every word she said, which was rather scary.

Finally the guards released her, eyes blazing with fury and her face contorted in her fearsome wrath. Gwerraent took her arm. "Come. I will take you back to the prison, although they may not let you in. You cannot go around threatening people like that, especially the judge! You are lucky he didn't incarcerate you."

Cadoresa glared at him. "I knew no other way to make the judge see the truth. Although he's still very resistant. Why can't he believe us?"

"Well, Galad looks like a corsair, and would you just let anyone go free if you were in charge of the prisons?"

She had no reply for this logic and they had arrived at the confinement anyway.

Gwerraent once again took charge. "May we see the prisoner, please?"

"Yes, I suppose so." The guard remembered them and had heard Cadoresa's shrieks; he decided letting them visit would be much better than causing yet another scene.

She practically ran to his cell. "Galad!" she cried as she stretched towards him through the bars, tears forming in her eyes.

"Cadoresa," he breathed, grasping her hands. He gazed into her eyes, admiring their blue tint. "Would you write a letter for me?"

"I will do whatever you need, my love. I tried so hard to get you out of here!" Now she sobbed full force, tears streaming down her cheeks as the depth of her distress reflected in her eyes.

"Don't blame yourself," Galad said. "Come, be the strong, feisty girl that threw stones at me. I need a messenger sent to South Gondor right away if there is to be any hope."

"Alright, sweetheart. Who do I need to contact?" Her tears subsided a bit and she braced herself, soaking up as much of his strength as possible.

"His name is Halleth. Send word that Galad needs his help. That I've landed myself in prison and have need of his word," Galad sighed.

"I'll get to it right away. It's not your fault my people are idiots and can't tell a good man when they see one." She drew nearer and their lips met in a short, sweet kiss. Cadoresa sniffed. "I'll come back tomorrow, my love."

Gwerraent came up and took her arm then led her home. She told him about the message, and he agreed to take it to South Gondor. But first, while she composed the letter and packed some food for her brother, he needed to make a side trip to see Thayli and tell her of his journey.

* * *

 _ **A/N: I may or may not post any chapters next month; that shall depend on my mood & how many reviews I get. I am planning to participate in NaNoWriMo.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Ahem! Did you all miss me? I got 54K for NaNo! :) Thus the total neglection (I know it's not a real word, but I like it!) of these fanfics.  
**_

 _ **A/N: If you read this, we would really appreciate a review! No need to review every chapter; just please let us know what you think so we can write better! It really does make our day when you say you like it.  
**_

* * *

 **Chapter 12: In need of Aid**

Cadoresa sat back on a chair, pen and paper in hand.

" _Cordially to Halleth. Greetings. I am Cadoresa daughter of Seobryn, writing on behalf of my beloved fiancé, Galad son of Cadoc. He needs your help; he is currently in prison (rather wrongly, if you ask me) and needs your word. Please come quickly!_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Cadoresa_ "

After carefully folding the letter, she placed it in Gwerraent's satchel and set to work preparing food for his journey.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gwerraent knocked on Thayli's door. When she opened it with a smiling face, he stepped in. "Sweetheart, I must make a trip to South Gondor. I'll be gone several days at best, a few weeks at most. I need you to do something for me while I'm gone. Cadoresa has been banned from attending the court hearings of her beloved, and I would like you to attend and report to her. And please, make sure she doesn't let her anger overcome her again!"

"I will!"

He gathered her into his arms for a farewell kiss. "I love you, my sweet, strong Thayli. I'll be back soon!"

"Be safe!" Thayli called as he returned to his horse.

After saddling the fastest mount in the stables, Gwerraent gave Cadoresa a quick hug before mounting and riding off. He would waste no time in travelling to South Gondor. Thankfully there was a fairly decent pass through the mountains, which would shorten his trip by several days' time. The only thing that concerned him was finding the Ranger when he arrived in South Gondor. It was a large region and it could take many days to find just one person, especially whom one has not met before.

Several days later, he reached his destination of the coastal regions. Feeling dreadfully tired, he began searching for the man, which proved quite difficult since most of the men he saw looked very much alike. The only way he'd be able to tell Helleth apart was to look for a shaggy horse. At last, after several hours, he saw the scruffiest looking horse he'd ever seen; in fact, it appeared more to be an extremely large sheep dog than a horse. Its dirty black and white splotched hair hung halfway to the ground in some places and its forelock completely covered its eyes. Blinders were unnecessary on such a steed! Gwerraent spotted a tall man bringing the animal a bucket of water and rode over.

"Are you Halleth?"

"Yes," the man answered, a wary look in his eye.

"I'm Gwerraent, a friend of Galad. I have a message for you from him."

He took the paper and read it, eyes widening slightly as he took in the news. "How did this happen?"

Gwerraent quickly explained, then Halleth saddled his horse and headed off to save the day. The younger man followed behind but likely wouldn't catch up with him since his horse was rather worn from his journey.

It took several more days, but at last Halleth arrived in Dol Amroth, with Gwerraent a couple of days behind him.

* * *

The afternoon following Gwerranet's departure, Cadoresa went to pay a visit to the prince regent himself. The guard hesitated to let her in, even though she assured him she was unarmed. Finally, she convinced him and he ushered her inside.

"What is your business today, Miss Cadoresa?"

She and the prince regent were vaguely acquainted with each other and her eyes widened at his seeming remembrance of her before speaking. "My lord, I come before you today on behalf of an innocent man who is being wrongfully held within our very own prisons."

"What? You know as well as I do we would never do such a thing!"

"These are very complicated circumstances. You see, he is Ranger sent as a spy to stop that evil slave trade the corsairs have going on. However, apparently someone who was captured when my brothers and I were ran into this man, Galad, and brought him here and had him imprisoned for murder. I know for a fact he never laid a hand on any of the slaves. Please," her tone changed to desperation and her eyes filled with unshed tears, "I have already lost my father and my brother. Must I lose my true love as well?"

"Take me to him."

She smiled. "Alright." They walked to the prison together and she explained more about her captivity. The prince regent agreed to not allow a conviction until the other Ranger could get back and give his word, since they could not release him with only one witness. Her own testimony was pronounced void because she claimed to love the man, which made her angry but she understood where the court system was coming from. However, once the prince regent left, Galad made her feel better by telling her more of his past.


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N: If you read this, we would really appreciate a review! No need to review every chapter; just please let us know what you think so we can write better! It really does make our day when you say you like it.  
**_

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Sneaking In**

Three days afterwards the trial renewed. Thayli knocked on Cadoresa's door. "If you promise not to get upset, I can get you as close as I dare to the trial."

"Oh Thayli! Yes, please! But I cannot promise not to get upset. You know how I am. It's so unjust, imprisoning an innocent man without any grounds for it. But if it makes you feel better, I'll leave my dagger here."

"Well try or you might be imprisoned," Thayli smiled. "Hurry or we shall be late."

Cadoresa tried to calm her nerves and tagged after Thayli. The older girl led her near the meadow and hid her behind some bushes. She found that if she peaked through the branches at just the right angle, she could see Galad's face. Her heart flip-flopped; he looked extremely tattered and torn, yet held himself almost regally, but not in a proud manner. Thankfully she was too far away to make out all his bruises, or else she might have lost her mind and done yet another thing she would regret.

"Is that your man?" Thayli asked.

"Yes. His name is Galad. He's always been so kind to me. I actually hated him when we first met, since I thought he was a corsair. But even then he treated me like a lady and somehow fell in love with me. I hope you can meet him soon." Cadoresa smiled fondly in Galad's direction, even though she knew he couldn't see her.

"He sounds fantastic," Thayli smiled. "I hope you both have a wonderful life."

"He is," Cadoresa sighed. "But we have to get him released before I can even think of having a life with him. Although the thought of losing him is just too much to bear. I guess you understand, since you thought you'd lost Gwerraent. It's such an awful, sinking feeling."

"Yes," breathed Thayli knowingly.

* * *

The trial dragged on. The judge was making his decision when a hooded and cloaked figure entered the meadow.

"Stop! Galad is innocent. He is my colleague and I have my papers right here, proving my descent and occupation." Halleth strode straight up to the judge and slapped the papers on his makeshift desk, then looked pointedly at him.

Galad grinned as Halleth burst into the court. While the judge squinted at the papers, the two men clasped one another in a brotherly embrace, at least the best they could through his manacled hands.

* * *

Up on the hill Thayli watched, intrigued.

"Gwerraent came through!" Cadoresa shrieked, then clasped her hand over her mouth as she looked to see if anyone had discovered her.

"Did you ever think he wouldn't?" Thayli asked.

"Not Guilty" the words rang across the meadow.

Cadoresa completely ignored her future sister-in-law when the judge spoke. "Yes!" she screamed and ran down the hill straight into Galad's arms before anyone had time to release him from his bonds. She slipped under his bound wrists and wrapped her arms tightly about him, snuggling deeply into his strong chest. She tried to speak, but the happy lump in her throat prevented her from saying anything. Her heart was about to burst with joy!

Galad held Cadoresa tight, unwilling to let her go. The crowd, who had called for his death moments before, cheered as he kissed his soon-to-be bride.

Melting against him, Cadoresa found herself lost in Galad's arms. This kiss was unlike any they had yet experienced, free and expressive. No bars separated them now! At last they broke the kiss but still held onto each other for dear life, and she turned a tiny bit to face Halleth. "Thank you so much for coming! You deserve some sort of reward."

Something flashed across the Ranger's face before her replied. "No, I don't need anything. Galad would have done the same for me."

"Will you at least come back to my house with us and have a good meal?"

He smiled. "That sounds lovely."

Now that Galad was finally free, Cadoresa took his arm, standing a bit closer than absolutely necessary, and led the men to her home.

Galad squeezed her hand lovingly and followed her to an elegant house. A young woman joined them and whispered fiercely in Cadoresa's ear. A woman was sitting outside of the house and leapt up, running to Cadoresa.

Cadoresa scowled at all the attention. "Everyone! Please give me some space! This is my fiancé, Galad, and his friend Halleth. Mother, they would both like to stay for supper, and Thayli too if she wants. We can talk over our meal." She hugged her mother before returning to Galad's side.

The older woman, with many smiles, ushered them into the house. After a wonderful meal, Galad convinced Halleth to stay for the wedding. Two days passed and brought about Gwerraent's return, and healed most of Galad's bruises. The sea air felt good as it sung through the streets, a promise of life and happiness.

Thrilled that she hadn't lost her true love after all, Cadoresa walked on cloud nine as she planned her wedding. She wanted it to be small and charming and didn't even care about having a new dress. All she wanted was to have Galad as her own. She even looked forward to moving back to his farm in Evendim. Although she'd never been there, she was sure she would love it since it was her beloved's home. Besides, even the short time she had been back in Dol Amroth proved to be emotional as every single place and person reminded her of her departed father or Thandraug. Her mother didn't want her to move away, but she understood and respected her daughter's need to get away.

* * *

Finally, the wedding day arrived. Cadoresa felt excited yet also nervous and could only swallow a very few bites of food before the event that would change her life forever. She put on a lovely dress of deep, royal blue, one she saved for the most special occasions. It brought out the dark blue of her eyes, accented by her raven locks, which were mostly loose but topped with a small braided tiara. Gwerraent walked her to the meadow where the ceremony would take place, looking very handsome in his own suit of deep green (not the same meadow where the trial was held, but rather another location on the other side of town). He then took his place at the front of a long row of seats, right next to Galad.

Thayli appeared beside Cadoresa and hugged her. "I'll miss you!"

"I know! You have become a good friend. But we can write each other, and you can tell me how my brother is doing! We became much closer on the island..."

Just then, Thayli's father interrupted. "Are you lovely young ladies ready?"

"Yes!" they squealed in tandem, then Thayli took her father's right arm and Cadoresa his left.

As soon as the young women started up the aisle, Gwerraent fixed his gaze on his beautiful bride, thoroughly entranced. While he had never personally seen the lady Arwen, he thought his beloved had to top even her in beauty; then again, he was rather biased! A happy shiver ran down his spine when she took his place next to him and smiled sweetly his way. A silly grin popped up on his face and stayed there the entire ceremony, which took forever. All he wanted to do was kiss his bride and take her off into the sunset.

Galad gazed in awe as Cadoresa came towards him. Surely one of the Valier had come from the West. He smiled, took her hand, and they knelt with Gwerraent and Thayli. A judge – in fact, the judge that had almost condemned Galad to prison – stepped up to pronounce the ceremony. Galad saw Cadoresa's lips press together, for she still disliked the man. He squeezed her hand and sent a silent message with his eyes. _It's alright. Forget the past. We are together now._ The judge droned on until finally he allowed them to stand.

"You may kiss."

Galad smiled and bent his head slightly, pressing his lips against hers.

While still a bit distressed that the judge _had_ to be the one to perform the joint wedding she and Thayli had planned, Cadoresa soon forgot everything when Galad kissed her. His lips felt warm and refreshing, taking away all her misgivings.

Gwerraent also needed no further nudging to kiss his beautiful bride. Gathering Thayli in his arms, he met her lips in a gentle kiss. Immediately, his lips tingled as they sensed the peppermint she'd consumed to help calm her nerves, which sent more happy shivers down his spine.

At last the judge cleared his throat and both couples ended their sweet caresses. Once they were properly presented to their guests, Gwerraent spent a few last moments with his sister. "Take care, Cadoresa."

"I will." They shared a warm hug, unable to put into words the emotional ups and downs both experienced.

Then they were ready to start their new lives with their new spouses. Gwerraent couldn't resist scooping Thayli into his arms and kissing her yet again, then as he so desired he carried her off into the sunset to a small cottage on the beach where they'd spend their honeymoon.

Galad took his beloved's arm and led her to the stables. There three horses waited, two saddled and another loaded with packs. After helping Cadoresa up, he mounted his horse and grabbed the lead to the pack horse. Tearful farewells were said and finally the happy couple trotted through the gates of Dol Amroth.

* * *

The journey home to Evendim, while rather long, proved to be a very nice honeymoon period. The only traveling Cadoresa had really done was mainly by ship and not land; she saw many of the places she had only read about for the first time. Galad took her through the Shire, as she was rather curious about the little folk, and then several days later they were home at last.

"It's beautiful!" she sighed as she laced her fingers through Galad's. "So this is where you really grew up?"

"Yes," Galad breathed. "Come, I want to show you something."

He led her to a quiet place in the woods where two moss covered mounds lay side by side. Two wooden markers stated the dwellers of the graves.

"Cadoc: Beloved father and husband, faithful to the end. Quirna: cherished mother and wife, our sweet Golden Flower of the South." Cadoresa read. She snuggled closer to Galad, tears slowly running down her face. "I wish I could have met them." A lump stuck in her throat and she couldn't say any more, only able to offer silent support.

"You would have liked my mother," Galad said softly. "She was once a corsair, you know. In fact, my father and mother met and fell in love fighting."

"With each other? Like how I threw rocks at you and pretty much wanted you dead?" she could hardly believe her ears.

"Well yes…they dueled once." Galad explained. "But it is a long story."

"Will you tell me about it?" Cadoresa smiled as they walked back to the house hand in hand.

"Actually, my sister Gwynneth would do a much better job of that. I'll take you to meet her tomorrow if you like."

"I would! And your sister Hlísa too."

They closed the door behind them, ready to start a new life without much rivalry, although they expected a few altercations every now and again. But now that hatred had been replaced with love and her heart was won, Cadoresa would remain ever faithful to her beloved.


	15. Chapter 15

Aragorn closed the book, too tired to continue to the next page. He had almost memorized his mother's last notes.

* * *

 _Son,_

 _Galad and Cadoresa's lives do not end here. They are continued, though somewhat remotely, in the next story involving their three children: Dirhael and Erumeldir, the twins, and their younger sister. I hope with all my heart that you are safe whilst reading this._

 _Love from my heart,_

 _Your Mother_

* * *

A/N: Thank you so much for reading! Hopefully I can have the third installment going before too long. I need to finish editing it. I have been lazy with my fanfics! Get a boyfriend & then all else kind of drops off. Ok, I'm not blaming him! I've actually been reading a lot too. Anyway, both my coauthor & I appreciate your thoughts & opinions1 Thanks for reading & stay tuned for more!


End file.
